Michelle&Max's Hetalia Question Corner
by SpyNya-Chan007
Summary: :Sequel to Michelle&Max's Dare and Question Corner!: Your questions answered in the style that can only be by Me and Max's. The Hetalia characters will answer any question you got to dish out, just be sure you're able to handle the randomness. R&R! :D
1. To Start Things Off

Me: Hello Hetalia lovers! I'm Michelle, and this is my captive Max! I kidnapped her from Maximum Ride. :D

Max: . . . . hi?

Germany: Where exactly are we?

Me and Max: In the U.S.

America: :D

Max: Yup, me and Mitchy here are 'Damn Georgians." -_-

Me: . . . . well ok then, this is sorta a sequel to Michelle&Max's Dare and Question Corner, but things will be different. I will only accept questions in this story, but there will still be no A/Ns. Also, instead of asking the Teen Titans, it'll be the Hetalia characters.

England: Oh joy. -_-

Me: Why so gloomy, Iggy? D:

England: Don't call me that.

France: Only America can call him that, non? ;)

England: -glares-

America: -completely oblivious to conversation- QUESTIONS! XD

Me: Annnnddddd, my OC Colombia's here! :D

Colombia: Hola.

Me: HORRAY! XD

Spain: . . . . is she ok? -whispers to Max-

Max: -shrugs- Meh, she's like that sometimes. You get used to it after a while.

Spain: . . . .

Italy: Ahhh! Germany! Big brother Spain is broken~ve!

Prussia: Not to worry! For the Awesome Prussia is here!

Germany and Japan: -facepalm-

Romano: Would all of you bastards, SHUTUP?

Everyone: O_O

Me: . . . . on to the point, you may ask anybody including me, Max, and Colombia anything! And I mean ANYTHING! Whatever's on your mind, just ask away, and they will answer.

China: And if we don't~aru?

Me: -rapeface while holding up herring- I highly suggest you answer them.

Everyone: O_O We'll answer every question.

Me: Yeah! :D

Max: You know what? I wonder if our friends from the dare and question story will review here too.

Me: You just wanna kick Artemis's ass.

Max: . . . . pffft no. Robin's gonna do that for me.

Austria: Get on to the point, Michelle.

Me: Right, so be sure to review your questions here, and if you don't, I'll send Belarus to find you.

Belarus: -_-

Max: Now . . . . as Kid Flash would say, let's dance! XD

-music plays-

Everyone: -dances-

Canada: Sooooooo-

Russia: You become one with Rus-

Me: Till' next time readers!

R&R!


	2. Ooh la la! XD

Me: Annnd we're back! So how many reviews do we have?

Max: Six, and they're all from the dare and question corner story.

Me: Yeah. :)

Italy: Ve! :D

Germany: First review from Al Baeto101.

Me: Andrew and Beast Boy! Yeah! :D

Max: -_-

**Beast Boy: Sup' dudes! :D**

**Me: Ugh! -headdesk- Why are you so damn hyper?**

**Beast Boy: To annoy you, and it worked! :P**

**Me: . . . . -whacks-**

**Questions- England, ya miss the old pirate days? Prussia, you know you don't exist anymore right? America, you know you say dude as much as BB here? :P**

**Beast Boy: . . . . should I take that to offence?**

**Me: Yes. -_-**

**Beast Boy: Dude, not cool.**

**Me: See?**

**Beast Boy: -glares-**

**Andrew&BB**

England: -snickers- I actually do.

Prussia: I don't? -writes in diary- **I'm so awesome, I don't exist anymore.** XD

America: That's epic dude! :D

Romano: For anyone who cares, here's the next review from 80'sChick1205.

Me: Evelyn and Robin!

**Me: Hey! Evelyn here! :D**

**Robin: -coughs- Ahem.**

**Me: . . . . and Robin. -_-**

**Robin: -glares-**

**QUESTIONS:**

**Gahhhh! America, you are my absolute favorite character! What's your favorite fast food, and I think england needs a hug could you take care of that? Italy bros, ya ever heard of Jersey Shore? Mitchy, why no dares? England, why do confuse America with Canada? Is it that you want to see America more? -cough cough- Cus you love him -cough cough- ;D**

**Robin: . . . . you and your questions. **

**Me: Well, pardon me "Mister I-used-to-watch-porn." -implied sarcasm-**

**Robin: -glares-**

**Me: Bye, and see you next weekend! :D**

**Evelyn&Robin**

Max: Oh, and "Mister I-used-to-watch-porn," you still need to kick Artemis's ass for me. -_-

China: . . . . lovely. -implied sarcasm-

America: I feel so loved. :) Uhhh, it would have to be McDonalds. -hugs England-

England: -blushes-

France: Ooh la la, sex! ;D

England: -blushes harder- SHUTUP!

Italy: Ve, what's that?

Romano: I've heard of it, and those bastards need to go to hell.

Me: Because I got tired of all the dares. Most were either about killing Robin, or sex and kissing. Hmmmmm, now that you think of it, I could go for some yaoiness right about now. ;)

France: ;D

Max: -whacks with papers- Stick with the fanfics. -_-

England: No! It is not because of that! It's just a little hard to tell the two apart.

France and Spain: Riiigghhht. -_-

England: -glares-

Japan: Up next is from littlemissfg.

Max: Fiona's here. :)

**THAT WAS GARBAGE!**

**just kidding :3 hey good chappie, how did the boys and Rae and Starfire get on with the fashion show? anyway do you mind if i ask who hetalia is? anyway goooooooood work keep it up 3**

Me: Glad to know you were kidding. :)

Max: Well, Raven was deadpan as usual, and Starfire was fasinated with all the clothes, and Speedy went too and was being a pervert as usual.

Me: Hetalia is a show about personfied countries. It's loosely revolved around WW2, having the Axis and Allies and etc., but it's super funny. :D

America: And I'm the hero of the show! XD

Prussia: But I'm awesome! More awesome than you! :D

America: Oh yeah? Prove it!

DING! DING!

Prussia and America: -wrestle-

Romano: Come on you bastards! Fight like f#$%ing men!

Spain: Ahora es un review from Teen Titans Shocker.

Me: Yeah, it's Lydia, Lilla, and Bumble Bee. :D

**HOLA LOVA! wazzup Michelle? I have no idea what "Hetalia" is but you are as obsessed with it, if not more, as Teen Titans. **

**Lilla: questions I guess...**

**Colmbia- do you enjoy being with the insane thing that is Michelle? I dont think Max does...**

**England- I think Michelle loves you the most, how do you feel about being kidnapped?**

**Michelle- Do I act enough like "Therapist" for KF to say "Lydias rapin everybody"? It made me sad... JK**

**America- HIHIHIHIHI! sooooooooo... WAZZA!**

**Lilla: those were -coughcough- interesting questions. **

**Me: Its like 12am. Im feeling random**

**Lilla: And Michelle, thanks for getting another thing to be obssesed with -sarcasm-**

**Me: LOVE YA!**

***Lydia "The Crazy" Bell and Lilla "The Victim" Gull***

Me: Yeah, I'm very obsessed with this epic show. Teen Titans comes second on the list. :)

Colombia: Si. :)

Max: Hey! I do enjoy being with her . . . . at times.

Me: . . . .

England: Well, it's no surprise since I am her favorite character. I really hate being kidnapped.

Max: Just be glad _you_ get to actually go home after this chapter. -_-

England: . . . .

Me: Meh, what exactly do you mean by therapist? I think Kid Flash was just having one of those moments, probably to impress Jinx. :P

America: HEEEYYYYYYY! :D

Germany: . . . . uhhhh, next is from SnowSword-Chan.

Me: Snow and Lyoko.

**Hetalia? hmm, never heard of it... I MUST NOW SEARCH FOR IT! XD **

**-comes back 5 monites later- ohhhh...**

**I got nothing... cept cookies! Here! ( a HUGE plate of cookies fall from the sky, and lands on...someone)**

Romano: -plate of cookies hits head- Ow! F#$%!

Me: Thankies, Snow! :D

Prussia: Annnnd lastly, from the not as awesome as me, ghost13579.

Me And Max: Ghost! XD

England: -facepalm-

America: -gasps- It's that demon dude! D:

**hey, ghost here.**

**first off, HOW DID YOU GET INTO THE DEMON WORLD? Only the dead and demons are allowed here! So, as i know nothing about this (i am going to reserch this, even after THE INSIDANT)**

**and england, why is your summoning song such a big hit?**

**see ya... (demon voice) in hell. MWAHAHA!**

Max: Ok, will you just please tell us what the goddamn fricking insidant is?

England: -evil smile- Because it can summon creatures that not even YOU would dare to mess around with.

Me: Plus, it scares the crap outta America, and it can summon Russia.

Russia: ^J^

Me: By the way Ghost, do you have a British accent? Just asking since you are english.

Max: D-did you just ask him something PERSONAL?

Me: . . . . s#$%! I think I did.

Max: The apocalypse is near! Ugh! DX

Italy: VEEEEE! FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES! D:

Me, Max, Italy, Romano, America, and Colombia: -hides and trembles behind couch-

England, China, Austria, and Germany: -_-

Russia: ^J^

Canada: Uhhhh, well I guess this is good bye for now. As Michelle would say, till' next time readers. :)

**R&R! And France just might not rape you . . . . might. ;)**


	3. Whacking France

Me: Hello! :D

Romano: My gosh, can we just get on with the f#$%ing questions so I can f#$%ing go home?

Me: D:

France: Any "special" reason you want to go home? ;D

Romano: -glares-

Spain: -oblivious to what France means-

Max: Annnndd it turns out the seventh book to my MR serious 'Angel', came out a while ago. :)

Me: I MUST READ THAT BOOK! Hey America, can't you force Jimmy P. to give me the book for free? -hopeful look-

America: -shakes head-

Me: DAMNIT! . . . . well, what about you, Maxi. You are the main character.

Max: No I can't force him, and stop calling me that!

Me: -headdesk-

England: -coughs- First review is from Fiona.

**lol good know that i started a fight lol anyway i think england and america should go on a date :)**

**and france can tango with italy XD**

**AWWW you made Japan say my name yeah! love you x**

Japan: Arigato. :)

Max: -low voice- Michelle, making the world fall in love with USxUK . . . . one person at a time. XD

Me, England, and America: O_O

England: -lightly blushes-

France: Ooh la la! ;D

England: -whacks France with beer bottle-

Me: Did you get that from my stepdad's mini fridge?

France: Ow. :(

Italy: Veeeee next review is from Lydia, Lilla, and Bee.

**So I was reading the chappie and GUESS WHAT! (WHAT?) I forgot Bumble Bee in my last review, so here she is!**

**Bee: Aww I was hoping she had forgotten me :c**

**Lilla: if Michelle wouldnt have brought it up then she wouldnt have :D thanks Michelle!**

**Me: Anywho, you two need to... SHUT THE FRONT DOOR! Seriously, its raining with cold temps here. You guys are wasting electric.**

**Lilla: Just get on with the questions so we can go to sleep. Its 12:40**

**Bee: so thats my cue... QUESTIONS!**

**England- did you know that girls are like apples? Are you really in love with America? I think you are**

**Columbia- so... I heard that your dirty from someone's page, but those might just be sterotypes.**

**France- Hola, Comesta? Jk, Bonjor! wazzup? **

**Me: and thats all my randomness for this chappie!**

**Bee: bye... SAVE ME!**

**Lilla: bye Michelle! We'll miss you!**

Me: You are so very welcome! :D

England: Yes, Michelle explained it to me yesterday. -blushes furiously- I am not in love with that American git!

Colombia, Spain, me, and Max: It's a sterotype. -_-

Me: But it's basically a sterotype about all hispanics.

France: I got whacked with a beer bottle a few minutes ago, but I would feel much better if you came over my house tonight, mon ami. ;)

Me: -whacks France with herring- No hitting on teh reviewers.

France: -mutters cuss words in French-

-recored scratches-

Me: By the way, where's Canada?

Spain: Quien?

Russia: Who, da?

Me: -facepalm- Ay ay ay, nevermind I'll go look for him. -walks away-

Prussia: The awesome me will help you look for Mattie. :D -follows-

Max: Ha! This means I'm in charge!

America: I wanna be in charge. D: -whines-

Germany: -ignores- Next review is from Snow.

***whacks France***

**Yes! new chapter! **

**:/ I'm kinda sad though, I miss atempting to kill Robin...XD**

**...I found out something about my family herritage today... I'm part German, part English, part Italian, part Native american and...many others... :/ **

**So, I have some questions that may or may not relate to Hetalia!**

**America:Hows the FACE family doing? XD**

**Japan:I need a japanese school name... can ya think of one**

**Canda and England: can I take you guys home? :D their my favorite.**

**Michelle:if a giant mutant rat took over the earth and you could use any kitchen utencil(excluding knives,and forks) to take it down, what would it be?**

**Max:who won the prank war?**

**Russia:a kid in my class tried to impersonate you... it was funny**

**...I think thats it...**

France: Ow!

Me: Doesn't everyone miss that? XD

Max: I know I did. DX

Germany, England, Italy, Romano, and America: O_o

Me: And many many more . . . . perverted thoughs.

America: Michelle and Prussia just found Canada! He was eating at teh kitchen. :)

Canada: . . . .

Japan: Hmmmm, how about Kiyoko.

England and Canada: Yes you may.

Me: But right after this chappie, and I would use a wok.

China: -_-

Max: I won! I totally kicked Robin and Arty's ass! :D

Russia: Oh, would he like to become one with Russia, da?

Canada: Next review is from HarvesttheVampire.

**Me-sup!**

**Wisconsin-what the hell, how did we get here?**

**Me-I don't know! Just ask some questions or sumthin**

**Wisconsin-whatever! Ok, so hi, um America (dad XD) do you think England is a pimp because of all the countries he's "invaded"?**

**Me-England, are you a pimp, cause god u act like it**

America: Hi Wisconsin! :D

England: I am not a pimp!

America: He's just a pirate. ;)

England: -glares-

Prussia: The awesome Prussia says that the next review is from Witch-Of-Miracles! XD

**Alright questions. This is to Cnada, China, Prussia and Russia...CAN I TAKE YOU GUYS HOOOMMMME YOU GUYS ARE MY FAVORITE!**

**Oh, andChina. I saw your hair down in the new episode. It's so pretty! What shampoo do ya use and can I borrow some?**

**Canada and Prussia, have you guys read any PruCan fics? You two are adorable together! **

**Russia, can I borrow your pipe for a few days...UI need to beat up someone da? If you lemme borrow it I'll live with you in your house and help you stay away from Belarus ^J^**

Canada, China, Prussia, and Russia: Yes.

-recored scratches again-

Me: There was a new episode?

Nations: -nods-

Me: . . . . s#$%!

-3 minutes later-

Me: Ok, well I can't find the new episode. What episode is it? I've only seen up to Episode 42 (World Series).

China: I use Suave Naturals. :)

Prussia: Haven't ya heard? Me and Mattie are already together. :D -hugs Canada-

Canada: -blushes-

Me: -fangirl mode- Awwwww!

Russia: -gives pipe-

Hungary: Last review is from Ghost.

America: DAT DEMON DUDE! DX

Me, Max, and England: -shakes head in disapproval-

**ok, first off, england, Busby want's his chair back.**

**ENGLAND - ...russia sat on it and it blew up.**

**he broke the chair?**

**ENGLAND - yes.**

**... anyway, yes i do have a british accent.**

**(whack's max with hammer) ONLY RELATIVES OF THE DEVIL HIMSELF CAN KNOW OF THE INSIDANT!**

**'CARM DOWN' and england, the ceratures you can summon are afraid of even saying my demon name.**

**france - hi, th...**

**(repeatevly whack's france with hammer) GET AWAY FROM ME YOU RAPING FREAK!**

**...**

**now a question.**

**roman empire and italy, what happened to make italy weak when the roman empire strong?**

**AND DON'T BLAME THE TOMATOS!**

**italy - PASTA!**

**see ya... (demon voice) in hell.**

Me: Yes! I knew it! I just loove British accents. :)

Max: You love anything from and/or has to do with England.

Me: Yeppers, it's true! :D

Max and England: . . . .

Max: Ow! -becomes pissed- You're lucky I'm not gonna call the Flock on your ass!

England: -scoffs- You don't intimidate me. -_-

France: Ow! Why does everybody like to whack me? D:

England: Because it's entertaining. :)

France: -glares-

Italy: Veeee, but Germany told me it was the tomatoes!

Spain and Romano: Huh? Tomatoes?

Germany: -mutters cuss words in German-

Me: Germany! I commence you to help me and Max with German class!

Max: But we don't really need the help, we've got A's in it so far. -_-

Me: Oh yeah.

America: Well, laterz dudes! Till' next time readers! :D

Me: Hey, that's my line! D: -whines-

Max: Bye!

**R&R! Do it for the sake of tomatoes!**


	4. Teasing & Mocking The Englishman

Sealand: Hello friends! :D

Me: You sound like Flapjack. :P

Sealand: Who's that?

Me: It's this cartoon in-errrrrr _at_ America about a little sailor boy who goes on adventures. You know what's weird?

Sealand, Max, and Wy: What?

Me: Flapjack somewhat wears a sailor outfit with hat like you, and he's blond like you, annnndd he's a kid . . . . like you! -le gasp-

Sealand: . . . . I'm a preteen. -_-

Me: You're 12, so . . . . yea you are. I have a feeling that you inspired America to make that cartoon show.

America: . . . . yes it's true.

Sealand: :D

France: Now here's a review from the lovely Lexi and Raven. **(1029384756)**

**Lexi:IM BAAACK! *listens for ravens yelling* shit i forgot ravens sick:( anyway, im sorry i havent been reviewing i couldnt find the story. heh heh heh. whoops. 1)spain-hola! 2)france-bonjour! me seppelle lexi. whats yours? is korea there, if so 3)korea-an a yong ha shi mi ka:) i cant promise tht i spelled any of this right. and i know nuthing of this show sooo one more 4)germany-gutan tag! remember, no kussen in the classe...with any one...bye!**

Me: Yeah! You're back! :D

Spain: Hola!

France: Bonjour mon ami. ;D

Me: Gee, you sound sexily today. -implied sarcasm-

Max: As always. -_-

Korea: I don't think you put the correct words in order.

Germany: . . . . guten Abend.

Me and Max: GOOD EVENING! XD

Everyone: O_O

Me: Hey! We're in German class, can you blame us?

Max: No, but they can blame the teacher. :P

Me: You're not helping, Max.

Max: I really don't care. -_- So next is a review from Lydia.

**Back! *Slaps France* HOW DARE YOU! and it is entertaining to slap you :D**

France: Ow! (insert French swear word here)

England: It is entertaining isn't it? :)

France: You of all people. -mutters while rubbing head-

Wy: Another review from her with Lilla!

**ignore the last review, except the whole part where I slapped France :O**

**Lilla: hurry up with the questions!**

**Me: fine, BEEEEEE! get the questions out here!**

**Lilla: lyd, bee is sick.**

**Me: Darn, well questions**

**England and America: how do you feel about the US/UK pairing?**

**bye!**

Max: Of course the whacking of my favorite character is embedded into my brain forever more. XD

France: And apparently mine too. -still rubs head-

America: I like the pairing. :)

England: . . . . no comment.

Spain: Meaning he likes it. :P

England: -glares-

Me: Hope Bee feels better, so then Cyborg can be happy again.

Italy: Veeee, next from Witch-Of-Miracles.

**ZOMG YAAAY! Kololo hey Rusia, here's your pipe back -gives back blood soaked pipe- now I know why you do it! (^J^)**

**I dunno what episode it is overall but it's episode 97 overall XD but anyway**

**Russia, do you wear any other scarves other then the one Ukraine gave you? If you do. Would you wear one if I knit it for you for my fashion class next year? xD**

**To China, how do you deal with getting your breasts captured by Korea all the time?**

**To Japan, why are you so emotionally strained you need anger training?**

**Germany: REMEMBER THAT YOUR HOLY ROME AND MAKE ALL OF THE HOLYROME/CHIBITALIA AND GERITA FANS HAPPY XD**

**To Canada and Prussia: You guys are adorably awesome**

**Kumajirou: Remember Canka...erm Canada's name! I'll give you maple cookies!**

Russia: Spasiba. ^J^

Me: You use bloody pipe, I use herring. Oh, and I saw the episode yesterday . . . . China looked so god fnickin' hot for once. XD

China: . . . . thanks? I try my best to avoid him.

Korea: -glares-

Russia: I only wear the scarf Ukraine gave me.

Ukraine: :) -hugs Russia-

Japan: I do not need anger training.

Germany: O_O

Prusssia and Canada: Thanks. :D

Canada: Thanks for the cookies, but weren't you just here a minute ago?

Me: Meh, Tony can go look for him later, but now here's a review from HayaMika.

**Meh. The Nordics are there right? ;A;? I have a question for Iceland! (You know if your woring with the Nordics, too~)**

**Iceland! Kyah~ You so dang cute~~~**

**Ok, my question is...**

**Why wont you call Norway Onii-Chan? I mean, hes your brother. HJe deserves the respect. Right, Norway?**

Me: Yeppers! They sure are! :D

Iceland: Thank you, and I don't call him Onii-Chan just cause I don't. -_-

Norway: But I do deserve the respect.

America: Where's your little bro Mitchy?

Me: In his room playing Mario Bros. Why?

Max: He probably just wants to hear Jordan say England again. -_-

America: -nods-

Hungary: It is adorable the way he saids it. :)

Me: I'll get him later, after we do teh reviews.

England: . . . . anyways, next review is from Snow.

**:D YAY! **

***throws tomato in the air... it doesn't come down* huh, weird...**

**Ahh, I see... I woulda used a spork... it's a fork ANDA SPOON! XD**

**But, I'm in a happy/sugar high mood... no really before class started in science I was skipping around flapping my arms saying "FLY BIRDIE, FLY!" **

**Questions-**

**Michelle- My school is having a "dress up as your favorite character" day soon... I've been thinking as going from someone in Hetalia, who should I go as?**

**America-Why is it that most of the characters are dudes?**

**Japan- ^-^ thanks! That should work perfectly!**

**France-why are you so...you?**

**...**

**Now I must go and annoy more people *runs off screaming "TACO'S HAVE FEELINGS!"***

Me: Ooooh! If you get a black spork and take the middle point off, it'll look like Batman! XD

Max: Holy fish and chips Batman! XP

Me: -snickers- Oh, I gotta tell Robin this. -texts Robin-

America: Hmmmm, I really don't know dude, but you should go as . . . . THE HERO! :D -points to self-

Prussia: NO! You should go as the awesome me! XD

France: No, you should go as me. ;D

Russia: Become one with me?

Japan: Dou itashi mashite. :)

England: Because he's a bloody perverted frog. -_-

DING! DING!

France and England: -fight-

Mexico: Last review es from Ghost.

America: It's the de-

Max: -duct tapes Alfred's mouth shut-

America: -tries to talk in duct tape-

**well, i missed attempting to kill people.**

**FRANCE - hi th...**

**(DVDs hit wall behind france, just missing him) that was a warning shot. come near me again, i will eat your heart and drink your blood.**

**FRANCE - :O (run's off)**

**now a question.**

**england, what are your 'freinds' called?**

**se ya in hell.**

Me: Didn't everyone? -_-

France: -shivers- He creeps me out. D:

~IGGY'S WONDERFUL IMAGINARY FRIENDS~

Flying Mint Bunny  
Captain Hook  
Tinkerbell  
Unicorn  
Leprechaun  
Some lake monster **(I forgot what was it called. :P)**

Me: And that's it so far, although no one can see them but Iggers! :D

England: Don't call me that. -_-

Me: Hmmmm, what about Igmund? Iggy? Iggylicious? Arty?

England: Those too.

Max: -searches through Me and Max :D-

Me: What are you looking for?

Max: That poem.

Latvia: Poem?

Max: Yes, a poem Michelle made last summer about the other Iggy. (The Maximum Ride Iggy)

Wy: Why?

Max: Because it had a whole bunch of nicknames, and now I must find it. -reads Jordan poem- Fudgy? -_-

Me: I couldn't find anything to rhyme with pudgy! And you ate me lunch at that chapter, and Andrew appeared.

Max: Oh look, it's that poem about Iggy's stalker, and one about him being bad in bed. XD Found the poem! :D

**We know we love making nicknames  
****For Iggy and for Fang  
****Like Fnick, Fangy, and Fangles  
****But please  
****Let's not forget Igmund and Iggles :D**

Me: I found another nickname for England! Iggles! :D

England: -_-

Max: You should thank me and my series. :)

America: No, thank me cause I exist, so James P. can be born and then make the series and you and the Flock. :DDD

Max: . . . . f#$%! That's true.

Me: Robbie texted me back.

_(Robin: Why the hell should I care?)_  
_(Me: Because if ya don't, Ima call Ghost to eat your heart and drink your blood.)_  
_(Robin: D:)_  
_(Me: Either that, or tell teh world you looove BB. ;))_  
_(Robin: I DON'T!)_

Me and Max: -sighs- Denial. -_-

France: We can pretty much say the same thing with Angleterre. ;)

England: This entire chapter was basically about teasing and mocking me right?

Me: No, don't think that way. We wuvs you Iggy. :) -huggles England-

America, France, and Spain: -huggles England as well-

England: . . . . please stop hugging me.

Max: Well, that's it for now so bye.

Me: Till' next time readers! :D

**R&R! Because tacos have feelings too! **


	5. Discoveries Worth Sharing! :3

Me: Hi! Did anyone here about what happened in Japan? It was the worst earthquake ever, and not to mention the tsunami and nuclear explosion, so let us all hope that Japan gets the help he needs and that it will recover from the tragic event.

Everyone: -hugs Japan-

Japan: :)

Me: Okay, I have made too many discoveries these past few days, and now I have the sudden urge to tell you lovely readers all about the discoveries.

Max: And I mean a LOT of discoveries.

Romano: Pointless list is pointless. XP

Me: -whacks with herring-

MY LIST OF MANY MANY WONDERFUL DISCOVERIES :D

- Everything learnt in German, Social Studies, and Chours class suddenly have a double meaning to me  
- British people are paying 7 dollars per gallon of gas  
- A house, from the inside out, can be entirely made in the U.S  
- It's customary in Germany to give your host/hostess chocolate or _unwrapped flowers_ when invited to his/her home **(The episode where England gave Germany flowers ring a bell?)**  
- Charlieissocoollike is an epic British youtuber that can rap and do a rather impressive American accent  
- The U.S government is very very confusing **(Or so Max saids it is.)**  
- Not only am I Colombian and American, but I'm also Spanish  
- There are two different types of Hispanics  
- Pirates are very epic (and hot) people **(Especially, England and Spain.)**  
- What's normally the second floor to Americans is the first floor to Germans  
- There's lotsa pretty and HUGE castles in Germany  
- In fanon and geography, Germany is on top of Italy **(Look at a map sometime.)**  
- If I put my mind to it, I can write some pretty depressing poems  
- England (may?) have a one-sided crush on America **(And there's proof!)**  
- UK(e) US(eme)  
- England does show his motherly instincts to his former charges (mostly Sealand) at times  
- Germans can deffinately hold down their achohol  
- France does not look in pink  
- Tony says the word "f#$%ing" a lot  
- In the subs, England says the word "idiot" a lot **(He actually says "baka" which is japanese for idiot.)**  
- Strangely and Tramatizingly, Germany could be a uke  
- There was actual playmate bunnies in the Paint It White! movie  
- The Three Baltics dancing in white corsets is not a pretty picture **(Very tramatizing indeed.)**  
- In all the history textbooks referring to countries say that -insert country's name here- is a she  
- The Sound of Music was filmed in Austria  
- Mochis can have sex, and apparently, can reproduce as well **(You all must read Simple Reproduction by Celebnaur! It's hilarious, and I promise you will not regret reading it.)**

Italy: Veeeee, that's a lot!

Me: -nods-

Max: I got a B on that government test! :D

Me: I got an A! XD

Max: I really really really hate learning about government, but luckly, we're now moving forward to learning about WW1.

America: You just hate it cause you don't understand it.

Max: THAT! . . . . is true. :P

Me: That's exactly what my social studies teacher saids. Now, drumroll please?

Spain: -drumrolls-

Me and Italy: Reviews!

Germany: First one is from Lydia, Lilla, Aqualad, and Speedy.

**MICHELLE! Robin doesnt love beastboy D:**

**Lilla: Stop getting distracted!**

**Me: kk. weeeell we were lookin up pictures of hetalia people on google and I have to say, France is... cute! I mean, he has this whole "Carefree foregin guy" look to him, and hes posseses the SEXINESS! 3 but he is also a perverted molester so I gots to stay away o.o**

**Speedy: Bee is still sick so Im filling in. Fishboy is helping too**

**Aqualad: yo**

**Lilla:*drools* Aqualad and speedy, bring out the questions like your showing off a car... PWEASE?**

**-questions-**

**to france- who all have you molested?**

**to russia- in mother russia, meat pounds YOU! does meat pound you?**

**to all- want these mustard covered apples that star left over? **

**to michelle-are you gonna make a "Maximum ride" version of this? and still, when are you going to kidnap the rest of the flock?**

Me: I know he doesn't, but a yaoi fangirl can dream can't she?

France: I do possess the sexiness. ;)

Me: You should see pictures of all the characters. They're all sexy. XD

France: I have molested no one.

Spain: What about that time you told me about, when you dragged England off-mouth gets covered-

Max: And not to mention that time at the Olympics where you were naked and tried to take England's clo-mouth gets covered-

France: -sheepish laugh-

Me: I remember those episodes, and they were so hilarious.

England: -_-

Russia: No. ^_^

Everyone: O_O. . . . no thank you.

Me: Hmmmm I don't think so, and Max shall be my only captive.

Max: Thanks? Next review is from Lexi and Raven.

**Raven:what r u doin? lexi:reviewing michelles sequel. raven:...THERES A SEQUEL! GOSH DAMMIT! lexi:~sarcastic~well ur in a good mood today. raven:im still somewhat sick. lexi: well i got nuttin...WAIT! *hugs france* i swear to God, if any of you hit smack kick do anything to france again, i will send my daddy after! and trust me, u wont like tht! raven:bye? lexi:*waving happily still hugging france*bye! and i have officialy love my batman spork. also, can u give me robins number. i wanna annoy him:)**

France: -hugs back- :D

Max: -explains phone number to Lexi-

England: Next, from Evelyn and Robin.

**Robin: I do not love Beast Boy!**

**Me: -sighs- Denial. -_-**

**Robin: -glares- Just get on with the questions.**

**Me: You got it Boy Wonder! ;D**

**QUESTIONS!- Mitchy, have ya found a human name and age for Wy yet? What's up with the 'in-errrrrrr at' thing? Everyone, got any other nicknames for Iggers? France, what do you mean by 'French Magic'? America, you drank . . . . underaged! Ya broke your own law! D: Doesn't ANYONE notice Canada? England, ever heard of Mad Mod or saw the epi where BB turned to a Brit?**

**Me: Because that was hilarious! XD**

**Robin: Why does everybody miss killing me? D:**

**Me: I dunno, and I wanna hear Jordan say England too! You forgot to do that. -does the fork thing- Holy crapola! It does look like Batman! :D -gets into deep voice while putting fork in Rob's face- Come on Robin! Joker's causing havoc in Gotham! XD**

**Robin: -glares- **

**Me: Oh you know I wuv you! -huggles Rob- That's why I kidnapped you. :)**

**Robin: . . . . bye.**

**Evelyn&Robin**

Me: Yes I have! Her human name is Bella (Bell for short), and her human age is 11, so I can make a fanfic of it.

Wy: Which is?

Me: The Facts of Life, and if any of you ask, I'll probably post it up when I get to writing it first. Oh, and the _in-errrrr at_ thing was because it sounded wrong saying _in America_. Yes, I know I'm a pervert. :P

England: No! No more nicknames!

France: Ahonhonhon, come to my place, and I'll show you. ;D

America: . . . . but I was at England's place at the time. D:

PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY NOTICES CANADA

- Prussia  
- America **(Sometimes)**  
- France  
- England **(At some point in time)**  
- Cuba **(Sometimes)**  
- His fans

Canada: :)

England: No, I have not.

America: I laughed so hard at that episode. XD

Me: Fine, I'll call him over. Jordan, vienen aqui!

Jordan: -comes over-

Me: -points to England- Who's he?

Jordan: . . . . -smiles- Engwend! :D **(He pronounces most of the L's as W's.)**

England: :)

Latvia: Next up . . . . is from Ghost.

**warning - i am going more dangous ecause me new headphones just broke.**

**(eye twiches) so quiet...why so quiet? why did...headphones break...**

**(slowly turns to england) and i'm sorry to say that ireland didn't like unicorn very much...**

**.../art/fake-motivational-poster-14-197030426**

**remove ... for evidence...(slowly rocks back slowly in corner)**

Me: Oh noes! It broke! D: -hugs Ghost- You're gonna be ok.

England: . . . . -runs to find Ireland-

America: Last review iiiiisssss . . . . from GrassBlade-Chan! :D

**O.O YOU UPDATED! :D**

**I changed mai name**

***tomato hits France* THERE IT IS!**

**PASTAA! :D**

**Alright question time-**

**Italy- Is it fun to be random? :D**

**France-*Whacks France with HUGE mallot* Wha? YOUR NOT UNCONSIOUS!**

**England-How does it feel to be kidnapped by Michelle?**

**-**

***gets a black spork* WHOA! IT DOES! :D**

France: XD

Spain: -pouts- I wanna tomato.

Italy: It is! PASTA! :D Veeee, now I'm hungary. -searches through the fridge- Why you have no pasta? D:

Me and Max: Juan didn't make any.

England: -comes back- As Max said before, at least we get to go home.

China: That is true, aru.

Max: -_-

Me: Next chapter, is a DC comic hero cosplay! Till' next time readers!

**R&R if ya want us to be in cosplay. Click it! Click that review button real good! XD**


	6. FFNet Fail Problem, Birthday, & Lemons

Me: -reads ANGEL- Gah! -shakes Max- Why are you acting soo pathetic? Why did Fang have to leave? TwT

Max: Uhwaaaaaa?

Me: Two more days till' Spring Break. Oh, and . . . .

HAPPY ONE DAY LATE BIRTHDAY JORDAN! :D

Max: Her little bro's 5th birthday was yesterday, and now onto more important news.

Me: Sorry for not updating in a long while, but as RobinRocks (epic fanfic writer) said in one of her new fics, FanFiction is currently experiencing a failage of an epic degree, and yet it hasn't gotten off its lazy bitchass to deal with it! I had planned to post this at least 1 to 2 weeks ago, but FFNet wasn't having any of it. I decided to wait out the failage, yet it's still going on, and then I get a message from one of my friends, too-much-romance, that when the error comes, all you have to do is this:

Where the URL bar is, just change story_edit_property to story_edit_content.

Simple, eh? Now moving on to other stuff, we've just finished learning about WW1 in S.S. class, which only took 3 days (which kinda pissed me off a little) and the Great Depression (one week to learn). Sadly, Georgia went into a depression 5 to 10 years BEFORE the rest of the country went into the depression.

America: That's true.

Me: Now, it's WW2! XD

Max: Ugh! Why the fnickin' hell did this state have to suffer first?

America: Because the boll weevil kept eating the cotton and the drought.

Me: Yeah, and Georgia's economy-

Max: I ALREADY KNOW! MRS. JANZEN TOLD US THIS ALREADY!

Canada: Then why did you ask?

Max: But I didn't want people to answer it!

_-Lotsa yelling/arguing-_

Germany: EVERYONE SHUTUP!

Everyone: O_O

Max: . . . . other news, Michelle can now finally read a yaoi lemon without chickening out throughout half of it.

Canada: O_o Ehhhhhh?

Me: -repeated headdesk- Five f#$%ing USUK lemon fanfics! I just about died when me and Max read "Yes, Master!" -shivers-

America and England: O_o

France: . . . . ROFL! X'D Why did you read that many?

Me: Because Max forced me to! I swear we went to bed at 1:30 A.M., and even then we couldn't sleep at all!

Spain: Porque?

Max: Errrrr, do you really want us to tell you why? -_-

France: -laughs some more-

Me: We ended up for the rest of the night just talking about the lemons, which did not do us any good in the long run. :P

England: . . . . here's a review from Sebastian's Servant Felicia.

Max: SSF?

Me: -jumps up and down- You're back! :D

**Grins deviously*oh am i gonna have fun here**

**Italy: HI I WOVE YOU!**

**Germany: Why so serious?**

**Japan: *hugs* ilove you too**

**England: why does your cooking suck?**

**China: can i have your panda?**

**Sealan: i acknowledge you as a country**

**Prussia: are you so full of yourself?**

**Hungary: why did you think you were a boy?**

**Austria: be my music teacher?**

**and finally (for now)**

**America: i love bein American, but why are we so fat o.O**

Me: I blame the fast food!

Max: Though, we ate McDonalds just yesterday. -_-

America: T_T -sulks in emo corner-

Italy: -waves- Hi! :D

Japan: -blushes slightly but hugs back-

Germany: Someone has to be the sane one here.

England: My cooking does not suck!

Everyone: Yes it does. -_-

England: -scoffs-

Sealand: :D Take that Jerk England!

England: -eyerolls-

Prussia: Because I'm awesome like that!

Hungary: -eyerolls- It was most likely because the way I acted around others. I was more of a tomboy. :)

Austria: I would be glad to.

China: -clutches panda tightly- No. Next up, a review from EpicFudgeGirl542, aru.

**Hello! :D Sarah here!**

**Everyone- What's your favorite AMERICAN song? Yes Iggy, you must answer this too.**

**Author- Any other discoveries?**

**Romano- Admit your undying love for Spain!**

**Russia- GAH! You're my favorite character! Can I take you home for a day? -hopeful look-**

**Hey, is anyone a Justin Beiber fan? Well, that's it for now. Bye! :D**

Me: -waves- Hi Sarah! :D Hmmm, the manga of hetalia is so much more hilarious than the anime. A semeUKxukeUS lemon is not as appealing as a semeUSxukeUK lemon (just by a tad, plus this girl is not able to imagine the country she lives in as a uke :P). In order to claim a French territory correctly, you must write it on someone's ass. XD

Max: Lolz, that part was hilarious!

England: It wasn't for me. -_-

Romano: -blushes- I do not love that tomato bastard!

Spain: Don't lie, Lovi. ;)

Russia: Yes, you may. ^J^

Me: On My Own by Three Days Grace.

Max: Blow by Ke$ha.

France: Paris (ooh la la) by Grace Potter and The Nocturnals. :)

Prussia: I Have A Black Belt In Awesome by Monsters Go Rawr or I'm Awesome by Spose.

America: More by Usher! :D -plays song on my iPod-

Me: I love that song!

Canada: Errm, Ini Mini by Sean Kingston ft. Justin Beiber.

Wy: We R Who We R by Ke$ha..

Hungary: Only Girl by Rihanna.

England: I don't want to.

Me: B-But you have to.

England: Fine hmmm . . . . it would have to be Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down.

Me and America: I love that song. :D

England: :)

Me: Bleh! Justin Beiber sucks!

America and Canada: D:

Max: Me and Michelle are Beiber haters. :P

Me: This reminds me of a joke my friend, Kylie, told me a few days ago.

_"Canada punished America for having Miley Cyrus by sending them Justin Beiber."_

Iggy: . . . . lolz. XD

Max: IGGY?

England: For the last time! It's either England or Arthur!

America: Not you, Iggy. The MR Iggy.

Max: -kicks Iggy out of chapter-

Germany: Next, is from Lydia, Lilla, Speedy, and Aqualad.

**No, Michelle, you cant dream :] *comes out of shadows dressed as batgirl* so I got a spork and it so does! France, though you are cute you need to stop hitting on reviewers :D**

**Lilla: *dressed as Wonder girl* Speedy! Aqualad! get the questions out here!**

**Speedy and Aqualad: *dressed as their mentors* yes mam!**

**France- you kinda kidnapped so why do you keep telling reviews to come over to your house? arnt you being kept in a secret place?**

**US- what do you think about the war?**

**Michelle: im in 7th grade so were learning bout mediveal times. we just learned about Joan of Arc. When is your spring break? Im currently obsessed with the teen titans go comics, have you read them?**

**Me: BYE Y'ALL**

**Lilla:See ya**

**Speedy: bye**

**Aqua: um, later alligator**

Me: . . . . damn. Oh crap! I forgot the cosplay! DX

America: But I wanted to be Robin! D: I'm the hero, so the war will be over soon I hope.

Me: We'll just have to do it next chapter.

France: Thank you, and we all get to go home after a chapter is posted, so it's not like we're stuck here forever more. That is something I cannot promise. ;D

Me: Really? In 7th grade, we learned about Asia (basically Japan and China), Middle East Asia (basically Israel), and Africa. Oh, and we learned about religion. 6th grade, was mostly just Canada and Australia. 8th grade (which is now), is Georgia history, but you really can't learn about Georgia history without having the other states involved as well. -_- No, I haven't read them, and my spring break is . . . . -goes to school website- April 4th!

Italy: Veeee, next is GrassBlade! :D

**^-^ I ended up going as China at the last minute... I tried to get my friend to go as Ita-chan, but that didn't work...**

**Italy:How many times do you think you've been thrown out of Germany's house?**

**France:WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO PASS YOUR PERVERT TO ENGLAND?**

**Romano: What do you feel about your brother? Same for Italy**

China: :)

America, France, and Prussia: D:

Italy: Veeee, once or twice.

France: Have you seen the sex-ed videos at his place? Masturbation marathon? World's horniest city? **(Got this all from a manga strip of it.)**

England: -whacks France-

France: -whacks back-

DING! DING!

England and France: -fight-

Max: Moving on! Next review is from Lexi, Raven, and Argent.

**Raven:wheres lexi? argent:idk. raven:...eh. argent:1)why do people hate france so bad. france is ah-mazing! lexi:*texting robin* teehee. robin doesnt like me. and yeah, i know about the earthquake. i had to write a 5 paragraph essay about it. also there were tsunami warnings for all countries around the pacific ocean and there wre 3 nuclear explosions, the 3rd of which is said to be toxic. raven:where were u? lexi:at the doctors.i got 3 different shots in my upper arms and my arms were already hurting from volleyball. raven:k. lexi:2)whats cosplay? 3)what country is new zealand in? this is for tht country. did u now argent is from new zealand? argent:*jumps up from chair with big smile on face waving enthusiasticly* bye!**

Me: We don't hate France. **(England might though.)**

Max: Cosplay is just another word for dressing up, but more extreme.

New Zealand: Hi. :)

Australia: Next! From Fiona! XD

**lol lots of writing going on keep it up :) hey america how would you like it if i invited you to my house for some tea and biscuits? anyway TTYL! :) XD xxxxx**

America: She's English! XD

Me: -looks up at profile- Yeppers, she is.

America: I'll go! :D And I'll bring Iggy with me!

England: Don't call me that.

Prussia: The awesome me says that the last review is from Ghost.

**it's ok now, i repaired my old headphones.**

**but in my 'quiet insanity' mode, i discovered a couple of things.**

**-THINGS DISCOVERED-**

**1) music calms my beasts.**

**2) italy's dark side .com/favourites/43206207?offset=72#/d3ap0sv**

**3) russia has a statue of one of their leaders at the center of earth.**

**and most important of all...**

**4)france is the Hetalia version of robin.**

**so france, (pull's out sword) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**...**

**so, two questions.**

**1 - italy, can i have the recipe for your 'homem-ade pasta sause'?**

**2 - russia, mother russia, do DVD disks burn you?**

**and canada, YOUR TIME WILL COME...**

**... soon.**

**any, keep up the good work. i'm going to find france. (walks off with sword)**

France: D: -hides behind couch-

Austria: This person is obviously English too. -_-

Max: -looks on profile- Yep! You're right Austria.

Me: Well, Robin's not that big of a pervert. Music is epic. My favorite version is rock.

England: Mine too. :)

Me: Enough with the pop music! There needs to be more rock in this country! XD

America: . . . . but I like pop music.

Italy: Veeee? Ok! -writes down recipe-

Russia: No. Would you like to become one with me? ^_^

Canada: . . . . what time?

Kumajiro: -whispers to whoever's listening- Who is he?

Prussia: Well, that's it for now! So review, or else! . . . . I will steal your vital regions. XD

Max: You heard the awesome man, and we promised to cosplay the next chapter!

Me: Till' next time readers!

**R&R!**


	7. Cosplay and Another Captive

Ratchet: -dressed as Batman- Yo! What up dudes! :D

Max: -dressed as Hawkgirl- This was the only costume that benifited my wings. :) -sighs- Yes my friends. Michelle has kidnapped another being from my book series. -_-'

Me: -dressed as Raven- . . . . I couldn't help it. Blame ANGEL for having another hot guy to Fang's Gang! XD Oh and . . . . Happy Spring Break! Meaning I'll finally have time to update my other stories.

America: -dressed as Robin- Ha ha! Now I really am the hero! :D

England: -dressed as Beast Boy- Bloody hell. -mutters-

Me: Hey, at least we didn't paint you and your hair green!

Max: Why didn't you make him Mad Mod?

Me: Whaaaaa?

Max: I mean MM _is_ English ya know.

Me: . . . . f#$%! I forgot about that! DX

France: -dressed as Aqualad- ROFL! X'D

Canada: -dressed as Speedy- To start things off, first review from starfire12590.

**u know ghost isnt really a demon hes just a guy who wants to be one. my dad is the creator of all evil. im a demon.*slaps ghost with a mahictie and then stabs him***

America: He is one I tell you! D:

Russia: -dressed as Slade- I like Ghost. ^_^

Spain: -dressed as Kid Flash- . . . . -backs away slowly-

Ratchet: Next up is from Lydia, Lilla, Bee, Speedy, and Aqualad.

**tisk tisk tisk Michie... and we got all dressed up for the chapter D:**

**Lilla:calm down *dresses as... SUPER GIRL!***

**Me:fine *dresses as arrowette***

**Lilla: im not even sure if we have questions...**

**Bee: I think we have 3 *dressed as Zatanna***

**Speedy: Yeah... I got them right here *Dressed as Red arrow***

**France- *hugs* OMG ITS THE ROBIN OF HETALIA (obvious fangirl) so how are you?**

**america- do you want a apple, blueberry, and white icing pie?**

**Michelle- can I steal France from you?**

**Lilla: think thats all.**

**speedy: how do I know who Red arrow is if im already him?**

**Me: eh,idk**

**Bee: why cant I dress as wasp?**

**Me: She belongs to marvel! why do you guys keep breakin the fourth wall? just say bye already!**

**Lilla: see ya**

**Bee: bye**

**Speedy: why am I still here? later*leaves***

**Me: good bye all**

Me: Well, we're all dressed up now.

Italy and Romano: -dressed as Mas y Menos-

Romano: #%$$##%$#%$#$#$#%$#$#%$#%$#%$%$$#%$$$$%#%$!

Everyone: O_O

America: But I'm Robin, but I do want the pie please.

France: Fine, and you? :)

Me: . . . . uhhhhhh sure. -le gasp- We're currently rebuilding the 4th wall right now as we speak. Next is from Evelyn and Robin.

**Me: -reads "Yes Master"- **

**Robin: Why are you reading that?**

**Me: Because Michelle and Max almost died from reading that, so it must be that good!**

**Robin: I wanna read it.**

**~15 minutes later~**

**Me and Robin: O_o**

**Me: . . . . there's like a lemon in every chapter. I like the first chapter better. XD And now for questions!**

**Questions: **

**Michelle, what were the 5 lemons you read? Who's RobinRocks? -whacks Max- Stop being pathetic, and don't you dare fall for Dylan! England, I tasted your scones . . . . they do not satify me. :P Romano, why so grumpy? Canada, do you like being called Canadia? Italy, if there wasn't pasta then what would you rather eat?**

**Me: Happy late birthday Jordan! **

**Robin: Good bye!**

**Evelyn&Robin**

Max: I have a feeling you finished reading the record, I did not die from it. Michelle did. -_-

Me: LIES! You soooooo died! First chappie was better. -gasps- RobinRocks is an epic fanfic writer! nuff' said. -covers blushing face with hood- I'll text you the titles instead.

Max: We did read another one last night though. Lolz, that one was funny.

Me: -shoves hood lower- I really don't wanna hear your commentary about the lemon right now, Max.

Ratchet: Bu-

Me: NOR YOURS RATCHET.

Ratchet: . . . . I think you tramatized her Maxi.

Max: Don't call me that. And it's not my fault her and lemons are like America and scary movies.

America: Hey, I can handle scary movies.

Romano: Cause I don't like being a f#$%ing captive. :P

England: -scoffs- Well, fine then.

Canada: No, not really.

Me: You know Saint Fang of Boredom wants to be the queen of Canadia. XD

Canada: Whaaaaaa?

Italy: No pasta? Veeeee, then pizza instead. :) Next up, from PINKERINATOR aka littlemissfg. Veeee, hi Fiona! :D

**lol, you made me smile... guess what... I'm not english! I'm Scottish :) so i sort of sound a bit like Fanny, but with less shouting... anyway...**

**1. America, i dunno why but i found you very cute and do you have a wife?**

**2. England, where's Scotland? isn't he part of it too?**

**3. hmmm running out of ideas/questions... aw yeah, Japan and France I dare you both to suemo reso (cant spell) :( anyway bye x**

Me: Your smiles fill my soul. XD

Scotland: -dressed as Nightwing- I'm right here! :D -whacks England- I am not a part of him!

England: -whacks Scotland- Wanker. -_-

America: Nope! I'm single!

France: Much to Arthur's amusement. ;) -mutters-

England: -whacks France- Sod off.

Japan: -dressed as Superman- We cannot do dares.

Spain: Next is from Ghost.

**(reaad's italy's recipe while stiring big bloody pot, while wearing red chef's hat)**

**#la la la, do de de, killing friends for my tea, he he he, ha ho ho, i ran out so i'm after you.#**

**(look's up) it's time already? all well. but i have to be quick, or else the sauce will burn.**

**ok...**

**um...**

**...do any of you want some of italy's special sauce?**

Italy: Veeeee, yes please? :D

Me: Tea? Which reminds me, my sore throat. -goes to kitchen to make tea-

England: I want some tea.

Max: -coughs- Make me and England some tea too!

Me: -from the kitchen- Got it!

Ratchet: Next, from Miyui-Chan.

**Hello Everyone~! I have some interesting questions Da? Since it has come to my conclusion I can ask ANYTHING * ahem * England: Ever hook up with one of the Nordics? How were your " Younger " days? Why do you like tea? :3 Italy: Your so cute! I could just eat you up! ( Literally ) ANYWAY Do you only eat Pasta ? What`s your favorite word? :D Japan: Do you read yaoi? ( Just to mess with your mind . . . ) What is an Uke? . Russia: Which Baltic is your favorite? What do you think about Estonia? Is vodka just Russian Water? China: How do you feel about people calling you a woman? America: Who`s your favorite hero? Favorite State? Favorite Country? LASTLY Belarus: What if Russia died?I hope you guys can answer these questions , With out too much trouble. ( Kolkolkol ) Ja ne!**

England: Tea is good for you; certainly much better than coffee. No, and let's just say I would love to back to those days. -rapeface-

France: O_O . . . . I rather not listen to your pirate days.

Max: By the way, Michelle where is my tea?

Me: Shut up! I'm making it!

Max: You better not screw it up like last time!

Italy: No. Pasta! :) -freaks out- VEEEEE? Germany, I don't wanna be eaten! ToT

Germany: -dressed as The Flash- -_-' -pats Italy's back-

Japan: . . . . -writes on white board- **Yes.**

Max: Don't be like Jericho and Raven. D:

STRAIGHT FROM URBAN DICTIONARY:

Uke- from the Japanese verb 'ukeru' (receive) it's used in anime/manga and fanfiction for the "bottom" or "passive" in a yaoi/shounen-ai (male/male) relationship.  
Generally the shorter, cuter, sweeter of the two . . . . generally.

England: Bloody hell, does it really take that long to make some damn tea?

Russia: Lithuania, da. Yes, and Estonia will become one with me. ^J^

Estonia: -dressed as The Penguin- -backs away slowly-

China: -dressed as Negative Man- Well, obviously I'm not a woman, aru. -_-

America: -points to costume- Robin! :D Me and New York.

Me: -still at kitchen- What about Georgia? D:

Belarus: -dressed as Starfire- -rips sheet of paper- NO! HE CAN'T DIE!

Japan: Lastly, from Felicia.

**Yayz I AM BACK!**

**Sebastian: announce it to the world**

**Me: i just did now go make cake**

**Sebby: *leaves***

**China: gimme the panda~ or A panda**

**Italy: *holds up Terry* meet mah kitty**

**Germany: take a load off once in a while**

**Japan: how are you holding up since...you know**

**Sealand: lets hang out together**

**England and Prussia: you are now the proud parents of my Oc Torigan Ivan Kirkland *pushes my Oc to the two***

**Tori: *blinks*...**

**Austria: yayz! *hugs***

China: -sighs- Fine. I will give you _a_ panda, just not mine. -hands panda-

Italy: KITTY! :D -huggles kitty-

Germany: Excuse me?

Japan: I am doing quite well. Thank you for asking.

Sealand: Ok! :D

England and Prussia (dressed as Red X): O_O

France and Spain: . . . . -laugh their asses off- X'D

Austria: :)

Me: -comes back with tea-

Max: Finally. -drinks tea-

England: Thank you. -drinks tea-

Me: -drinks tea- Well, till' next time readers!

Ratchet: Laterz!

**R&R!**


	8. Lol, wut?

Me: Done taking that quiz Japan!

Japan: What did you get?

Me: . . . . innocent uke. Yep, that sounds like me.

Max: ROFL! X'D And onto the reviews!

France: First one is from Lydia, Lilla, and me! :D

Ratchet: -gasp- You actually got kidnapped from her?

France: -nods-

**I still havent got the first maximum ride book xD... so to France- I'm doing lovely, except for the fact that spring break is over :(**

**Lilla: Questions... Do we have any?**

**Me: possibly, Lilla did you get France yet?**

**Lilla: As I go get him look at our lovely questions!**

**Michelle- thanks for repairing the fourth wall :) when does your school end?**

**America- *Hands pie* you may have been dressed as robin, but Ghost said France was the Robin of Hetalia.**

**China- can I have a panda too?**

**Me: thats all!**

**Lilla: *carrying bloodstained sack* Lydia, I got your laundry! oh and France is following me in. **

**France: bonjour!**

**Me: *HUGGLES* well I gotta start my 5 hours of homework now... BYE!**

**Lilla: see ya**

**France: Au revoir**

Me: You must read the series. I commence you to. Errrrr, -looks on school website- on May 27. It was supposed to be two days earlier, but with that stupid week long of snow we had a few months ago, we gotta make up for all those snow days.

Ratchet: It could be worse. We could be living up in Maine of New York where it snows for most of the winter.

Me: True, but weather's been pretty effffed up here in Georgia for 2 years or so. Last year, we had lotsa floods and some snow.

Max: Stupid weather, and I'm molting! TwT

England: -brushes feathers out of shoulder- Yes, as I can see. -_-

China: -sighs- Fine. -hands over another panda-

America: But I shall be Robin cause I'm the hero! :D Weather's efffed up everywhere. :P

Me: True, so next review is from Ghost.

**(washes plates, muttering) stupid blood staining my best plates. at least italy and russia seem to engoy themselve. though i must not use so many flamers, bullys and angery potty-mouthed trollers.**

**but by the name of my father, the DEVIL, those F***ING FLAMERS, AND THOSE DEVIL DAMMED F***ING BULLYS AND THOSE F***ING A**-H***S WHO DARE USE THE NAME OF ALL EVIL TROLLS IN VAIN DESERVED WHAT THE F***ING WELL DESERVED!**

**...**

**(see's camera rolling) ...did you record that?**

**(camera moves up and down, as in nodding)**

**... oookkk, let's get started by saying that italy and russia were great guests, and they can come to my secret evil lair whenever they want.**

**And starfire12590, you cannot be related to the devil, otherwise you would know that there were MANY sibling to the devil, like my sister.**

**ah, that was a good day.**

**(insert cheap, c***y flashback montash)**

**"ok, now that halloween has past, i can stop me worrying about massaacures and that.**

**my sis (who is tied to a over-sized firework) - help me.**

**SILANCE! so anyway, just for fun, i've tied my sister to a rocket, and am about to light it.**

**my sis - i thought it was a firework.**

**(michelle then slap's her with his haunted herring)**

**MICHELLE! what are you doing here?**

**michelle - i love fireworks. plus, you have to because your on my roof.**

**you own the empire state building?**

**michelle - yes.**

**...**

**aw, well. time for fried family. (light's firework, flying up in the air, blowing up my sis)**

**me and michelle - THAT WAS AUSOME!**

**now, michelle, begone. (michelle dissapperes in black fog)**

**so, i have a truckload of mega fireworks, so...**

**... my question of the day is, who do you want to be blown up, while tied to a firework?"**

**ah, yes, that day was definetly one of my best.**

**anyway, the past is the past, and this is the ...**

**(doorbell rings) aw hell, who could that be?**

**(walk's to door, and opens it to see tentical demon sister that was blown up) SIS! YOUR BACK!**

**sis - BRO!**

**(sis+bro hug)**

**so what took you so long?**

**sis - well, most of my pieces landed in the sea, so my spirit took a while to find them all and put them back togever.**

**well your here, and that's the main thing. Do you want some tea? or do you want some cola?**

**sis - cola bro.**

**ok sis (goes to kicten out of shot) did you meet anyone on your way here?**

**sis - well, i saw this two young men?**

**me - sis, chatchit (throws cola can which sis cault) haha you cault cat s***! anyway, what did they look like?**

**sis - well, the smaller one had light-brown hair and eyes, a inicent look on his face, a smart blue suit on, and was covered in blood. (sigh) im think i luve him.**

**(scared with fear)n...now, lust, sis, stay carm and don't do what i know you want to do. you just finished your phycatrist meating only 75 years ago for those ... those porn comics and remembered what happened last time when they had to distroy alantis because you created a race of half-demon like that meduca, and that minortor; and i whould't be able to lie to the press like las time.**

**sis - oh greed, you worry too much. it's only a small crush.**

**I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME GHOST AND ONLY GHOST! I SPENT YEARS EXCAPING FROM HELL AND I DON'T WANT TO BE REMINDED WHAT I WAS MEANT TO DO! also, last time you also said it was 'just a crush'. so, you are not allowed to leave this house. Plus, i heard what you did to rage, so you are not allowed to leave the ground floor.**

**sis - ...FINE! i'll go wash up. (walks away to kitcine) and gre... i mean ghost, the other person asked me to be 'one with mother russia'. what does that mean?**

**i'll find out. (turn's to camera) so there you go. my sis wants to know what 'being one with mother russia' means.(see's that sis has excaped) oh, devil claw, ITALY! RUN! LUST IS AFTER YOU! GO TO THE FANGIRLS! THE MARY SUES! ANYONE!LUSTIS AFTER YOU!**

Romano: . . . . f#$%in' long review is f#$%in' long. XP

Me: -whacks-

America: Nuuuuu! I own the Empire State building! D:

Me: Nooooo! Ghost said I do! Wait a minute. Since I own the building, that means me, Max and Ratchet can go to New York and see the Royal wedding there! :D

Max: I could've flew over there ya know.

Me: Yea but you're molting, and you're not able to carry me and Ratchet over there too. :P

Max: . . . .

Italy: VEEEEEEEEE! D: -hides behind Germany- -waves white flag- Please don't hurt me! TwT

Prussia: Not to worry! The awesome me shall protect you and West!

Germany: -facepalm- Mein Gott.

Korea: Next review, which originated from me, is from Fiona.

**lol, can not ask questions the now... tooooo tired... lots of fun on the rides today... tooo much screaming... losing voice...**

**anyway it was good, lol ...**

**WHY CANT THERE BE DARES! (pouts)sob sob sob... aw well bye x**

Me: Ummm as I explained before on another chapter, I got tired of all the dares getting too sexual and Robin getting tortured and almost killed.

Max: Oh yea. Lolz, poor Robin.

Ratchet: Last one is from Felicia. ^_^

**Tori: why am i related to England and Prussia?**

**me: don know, it sounds like a good idea *holding panda* paaandaaa**

**Germany: by "take a load off" I mean relax more**

**Italy: *hugs* up for a game**

**Japan: *hugs* i'm doin all i can to help**

**Sealand: TO THE MANGA STORE!**

**England and Prussia: how does it feel to be parents to my OC?**

Germany: . . . . ok?

Italy: Veeeee, yes! :D

Japan: :)

Sealand: :D -goes off with Felicia- Bye jerk England!

Prussia: Is he as awesome as me? XD

England: How the bloody f#$% can two men have a child?

Me: O_o . . . . through the power of fanfiction and imagination, my friend. Reminds me of that saying Saint Fang of Boredom said on her poetry corner once.

**My fanfiction, my rules. Screw you.**

Max: Yea, you gotta love Saint.

Me: She's the reason why I got the idea to kidnap you **(Cause she kidnap Fang)** and start writing fanfiction! :D Oh, and I just realised yesterday that one of my best guy buddies, Jackson, is english.

Max: ROFL! I found it funny that no one ever really knew unless he actually told them! So errrrr next chapter will be a bunch of funny moments that happened throught this year, but here's two little moments just for you. :3

* * *

~Tuesday, Science class~

Ratchet: -sighs- I'm bored.

Jackson: . . . . hey, did you know I was born in England?

Me: Really? Oh that's so cool! :D

Max: IMPOSSIBLE! You sound and act too American to be english! :P

Jackson: Has it ever ocurred to you that I may have lost my accent throughout the years?

Max: Well, how long have you lived in England?

Jackson: Since I was 5.

Max: . . . . damn.

* * *

Ratchet: Well, that explains why Michelle has a mix of Spanish and Southern accent.

Me: That is true.

America: We are in Georgia. :D

Me: Horray for us Georgians! Now onto the next moment!

* * *

~Yesterday, Living Room~

Max: Hey Michelle, Ratchet!

Me and Ratchet: What?

Max: Look at this comment on youtube. It's hilarious.

-Actual Comment On Youtube From Some Person-

_*opens Anime/Manga Dictionary*_

_"'Damare'_

_Definition: Shut up._

_Tsundere definition: To secretly be in love with someone, want that someone to throw them to the floor, tear every stitch of their clothing asunder, and have their unrestrained way with said tsundere until they can't see straight, to hell if everyone's watching, but they're too stubborn to admit it, so shut up._

_Example: 'Damare!' Arthur snapped at Alfred.'_

_Synonym: America no baka'_

_*closes dictionary*_

_How enlightening..._

-Comment Ends-

Me and Ratchet: O_o

Ratchet: . . . . kinky much?

Me: . . . . there's more than one way to say "shutup" in japanese?

Max and Ratchet: -facepalm-

* * *

Me: Yea, I fail for not jumping into the pervert train when I read that comment. :P

England: How absurd! I am not kinky! And what the bloody hell is a tsundere?

Japan: -explains-

England: -scoffs- -blushes- I'm not a tsundere.

Me: Well more moments will be shown next chapter, so till' next time readers! :D

**R&R! We must prove that Iggy is a tsundere! :3**


	9. Perverted Nursery Rhyme

Ratchet: -british accent- Ello' my duckies! -rapeface-

England: . . . . very funny. -_-

Mad Mod: -appears- BULLS#$%! -dissappears-

Everyone: O_O

Me: . . . . anyways, this was gonna be a funny moments chappie, but I decided to only post the moments on Me, Max, and Ratchet :D. **(When I get my lazy arse to it that is. _)**

China: So we're gonna do questions instead, aru?

Me: Yeppers! Oh and I posted a new story relating to Colombia called Letters to Colombia. It's basically what the title says, you send a letter, and Colombia replies to it. I suggest you go check it out readers. :3

Colombia: :D

Me: And I need help.

Germany: Why?

Me: Well on the usuk community on livejournal, I joined in on getting a prompt. Which is . . . .

**A fanfic about USUK being half animals (however this happens [or if they were like that to begin with in an AU], and whatever animal they are, is up to author) and they're in heat.**

Me: I'm making them half dogs. XD Now I've already started typing it, but because they have to be in heat, I don't know if I should write a lemon or not. So I want you readers to decide whether I should write one or not. I have the poll up on my profile to vote, or you can just tell me in a review. I would love to hear your opinions! :D

England: Why the bloody hell is there a community dedicated to me and America? I demand to speak to the moderator!

Me: Fine. -looks on community profile- -dramatic gasp- TechnoRanma is a moderator! YAY! :D

Max: No surprise there. The person is a genius. :)

France: Indeed. ;)

America: XD -wink wink- -nudge nudge-

England: -blushes deeply- Just get started with the reviews already. _

Me: -giggles- Ok Mr. Tsundere. ;) First one is from Lydia, Lilla, and France.

**You are soo lucky! my school ends June 3rd I think D: Whats the name of the first book? idk when i'll start reading cause im obsessed with the "Confessions of Georgia Nicolson" series but after I finnish the "Septimus Heap" series I'll get it :)**

**Lilla: Questions? **

**Me: I think I gave them to France :D**

**France: Here they are! :D**

**US- No being a hero for you :O a hero ain't nothin but a sandwich!**

**Michelle-whoa... IDK! (LOLOLOLOL)**

**Me: Bye all :)**

America: D:

Me: You don't know what? XD

Hungary: Next one is from Ghost.

**...**

**humpfh**

**i've just noticed my terrible spelling in my flashback.**

**why am i such a bad speller?**

Me: You're no bad speller.

Max: But I just remembered that Ghost said the c word in the last review. XD

Me: My friend accidently said the c word once. She was trying to say "Treasure Hunt" in science class, but ended up stuttering up "Hunt" into . . . . well . . . . errrr . . . .

England: . . . . c#$%?

Me, Max, Ratchet, and America: -dramatic gasp- Bad word! DX

England: It's not a cuss word over on my side gits!

Max: -remembers show Undateable- Oh yeah.

Ratchet: Next up, is from Felicia.

***skates in on rollerskates with Sealand* We're baaaack**

**Germany: seriously, relax more ^_^**

**Italy: *holds up a wii* EPIC MICKEY!**

**Japan: *kisses and hands a mini cherry blossom tree* for you!**

**England: well, you're mostly feminine Iggy**

**Prussia: um well *motions to Tori***

**Tori: i'm a book worm, im the logical type, im into music and arts...**

Italy: Veee I've told Germany to relax more, but . . . . -loses train of thought- veeeee I wanna play Epic Micky! :D

Japan: -small bow- Arigato. :)

England: I am not!

Prussia: You're cool. :D

Germany: Last one is from GrassBlade.

**^-^ Haiiiii! Sorry fer not reviewing fer two chapters...**

**Italy: O.O lust is after you... I agree with ghost...FLEE! **

**France:Some of my friends were talking about going to the Eiffel Tower... I took that the wrong way, what about you?**

**Japan: T.T another earthquake *hugs* we're here for you...**

**America: *hands him key to Mcdonalds* go crazy...**

**England: London Bridges falling down, falling down, falling down ^-^ embarrassed?**

**Canada: ^-^ You wil be noticed... someday...**

**Ja bai bai!**

Me: It's ok. :)

Italy: -holds up white flag- Veeeee! I'll tell you anything you want to hear just please don't kill me. ToT

Everyone: -huggles Japan-

Japan: :)

America: YAY! XD

Canada: ^-^

England: -blushes- Why the bloody hell must those blasted Americans have a song about what happens under the sheets dammit! The whole world is getting more and more perverted with each generation!

Me: There is a more perverted song than that one, and it's from Fergie.

Max: That song is epic! And the music video is hilarious.

America: -sings softly- Howcome everytime you come around my london london bridge wanna go down like london london london. Wanna go down like london london london. We goin' down like. XD

England: . . . . -headdesk-

Me: HEADDESK! :D

Ratchet: BRAIN DAMAGE! XD

Max: . . . . uhhhhhh. -searches through kidnapping fanfics- SWEET CAKIN' FLYBOYS!

England: . . . .

Spain: England?

England: . . . .

Me: Oh s#$%. We broke my favorite character. DX

Italy: Veeeee? -panics-

England: . . . . I'm not broken.

Me: YAY! :D

Everyone: -huggles England-

England: Please let me go, and I believe you just broke the 4th wall again, Michelle.

Me: -looks at crumpled 4th wall- . . . . -sheepish laugh-

Germany: (-_-')

Me: I shall fix it again. So till' next time readers! Bye!

**R&R! Your reviews will help me pay for the broken 4th wall. ^-^**


	10. Losta Favorites

Me: Hi! ^-^

Ratchet: :D

Max: :D:D

America: :D:D:D

Max: :D:D:D:D

America: :D:D:D:D:D

Max: :D:D:D:D:D:D- Wait a minute! What the crap is the point of this?

America: . . . . -shrugs-

Ratchet: First review comes from EpicFudgeGirl542.

**I'm back! ^-^**

**Michelle: When the heckle are you gonna update Those Lab Years? What's your OTP? What's the most greatest thing you've heard recently?**

**England: jbkjhfjhbewkjhkjhkg! XD**

**Romano: -gives tomato- ^-^**

**Max: What's your OTP?**

**See ya!**

Me: I'll post the last chapter once school's over. USUK! :D There are two things I've heard this week that made me smile a lot. One came from the lovely words of my social studies teacher, and one came from youtube. ^-^

Max: Flashback!

* * *

_~Monday. Somehow the class ended up changing the conversation from Bin Laden's death to the Royal Wedding. =u=~_

Mrs. Janzen: You know what's funny? That even after America had this whole Revolutionary War against Britain, we, Americans, are still very attracted to their monarchy.

* * *

America: XD

England: (-_-')

Me: You gotta love Mrs. Janzen and her remarks. :) And now for another flashback.

* * *

_~I was searching through youtube videos, and stumbled across one of Eric Vale (who voices as America in the dub) at an anime con.~_

Fangirls: Do it! Do it!

Eric Vale: -gets into voice- England looks DEAD SEXY in a miniskirt!

Fangirls: -cheering-

* * *

England: -headdesk-

Ratchet: HEADDESK!

Me: -sighs- Oh boy, what has Eric gotten himself into?

Max: He obviously did not listen to what Vic warned him about saying stuff that will please the yaoi fangirls. But who cares! XD

America: Ha! I'm awesome like that! :D

Prussia: NUUUUU! I'm awesome!

England: I jbkjhfjhbewkjhkjhkg what?

Romano: Thanks . . . . bastard.

Max: Same as Mitchy's. :)

France: Next review is from me, Lydia, and Lilla. ^-^

**the last review... HAD NO QUESTIONS! *gasp* im running out of questions D: my pervertedness/racistness will sadly shine through in this chappie**

**Lilla: France! get el questionos**

***France brings out questions***

**Michelle- idk what I idk'd last chappie. what race of guys do you think is cuter? I say Mexicans...*Racism* btw go to deviantart and search cruger2984 cause they have 2 epic pics of France's Rape Face :D**

**Iggy- How come every time you come around**

**My London London Bridge wanna go down like**

**London London London, wanna go down like**

**London London London, we goin? down like *Awkward silence***

**Austria- you are half as cute as France! how are you?**

Me: I like all races. ^-^ But if I had to choose one, it would be Colombians. XD We already saw the pics.

Colombia: :D

England: . . . . I hate that song. =_=

Max: -mutters song-

Austria: I'm very good. :)

Hungary: Next up is-

Prussia: From Felicia!

Hungary: -whacks with frying pan-

Prussia: Ow. :(

**America: why are we so damn slow with dubbing epic anime!**

**Japan: o_o have you seen the Kuroshitsuji musicals**

**Italy: Let's play! *gets game started***

**England: Yes you are, Tori loves you BTW**

**Prussia: Tori thinks your cool too**

**Canada: Hey lets hang out my little Maple Syrup lover**

America: That's not true. D:

Japan: -shakes head-

Italy: Veeeeee ok! :D

Me: Not to be a smart ass here, but you are the uke in most pairings England.

England: How unfair.

Prussia: :D

Canada: ^-^

Australia: Next, is from Fiona mates!

**i would like to ask Germany have you made up with the UK?... and each country which is your fave T.T hero/villain?... Also... i am going to pick one of you to join my team to concure the world... which one wants to join and why?...**

**anyway good chappie, my little duckies and jellybeans XD xxx**

Germany: Yes.

America: Robin! :D

England: Mad Mod.

Japan: Superman.

Hungary: Wonder Woman. ^-^

Sealand: Batman!

Wy: Starfire!

Romano: The Joker.

Me: Enough spamming.

Russia: I would like to join, da. ^J^

Ratchet: Last one comes from Ghost.

**(looks at clipboard) so you need to make this entire building lust-proof.**

**italy - vee.**

**and you want the fourth wall repaired.**

**max - yes.**

**that will cost (calculator apperes in hand)**

**america - demo... **

**(glares at america)**

**america - *fearful silence***

**thank you. anyway, that will cost...**

**£666.**

**(smoke appears and i'm back as reveiwer)**

**question.**

**can you sing "yo ho ho" at england? (that is a question. i love loop-holes. =D )**

**second, england, do you know how to speak demon? and do you know what the demon language is called?**

**and michelle, why did it take you so long to update?**

America: -fearful silent-

Me: Quick! How much US dollars is 666 pounds?

England: No, I do not know. And it's $1,090.

Me: I can't afford that! This family is poor! D:

Ratchet: Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me! XD

Me: The 2 weeks between Spring Break and CRCT testing was used for CRCT review. :P

Max: The last CRCT testing we will ever take! It's finally over! :D

Me: But we still have HS finals in high school.

Max: D:

America: Laterz! :D

**R&R!**

**(IMPORTANT NOTE: The 11th chapter will be a question and DARE chapter, so remember to not only send in your questions, but also your dares! Any dare goes! . . . . I'm gonna need a yaoi closet. ^-^ -runs to go find one-)**


	11. A New Puppy :D

Me: Hello! Ok, I got a Flying Mint Bunny necklace! :D

Flying Mint Bunny: :D

Me: Annnnddd, we got a new puppy! His name is Rosco, and he's almost 2 moths old. **(He's really small.)**

Ratchet: DARES!

-lightning strikes-

Everyone: O_O

Hungary: And we got the yaoi closet set. :D

Japan: -takes out camera-

Max: -snickers- First review comes from GrassBlade.

**^-^ YAY! DARES! **

**... you forgot the fangirl closet… *one appears* Hm...**

**England & America: INTO THE YAOI CLOSET! ... And something better happen *winks***

**Russia: I don't fear you... I fear Belarus... How do you handle it? Oh and here's some sunflowers...**

**Italy: Can I has a hug?**

**America: No burgers for 3 chapters... I wanna see if he dies inside...**

**Japan: What exactly is in the 2D shows you watch... it better not be Hetnai... .**

**South Korea: ... stalk China... I find it funny when you do...**

**China: *hands you a hello kitty plushie* ^-^**

**France: ... You've been sane lately... er... no offence...**

**Canada: give everyone a hug.. That should help your way of being noticed...**

**England: What's in that tea that makes you so stuck up... *pokes iggys eyebrows* ...**

**Germany: Ahem... FANGIRL. CLOSET. NOW! xD**

**... ^-^ well, that's all for now..**

America: ;D -drags England to yaoi closet-

Russia: -takes sunflowers- Thank you, da. Oh. I stay away from her as much as possible. ^J^

Italy: Veeeeee, ok! -hugs GrassBlade-

Me: Hungary, open teh yaoi closet.

Hungary: -sighs- Fine. -opens closet-

England: -breathing and blushing heavily-

France: Oh hon hon hon. ;D

Prussia: Care to explain to the awesome me what happened in there? XD

England: Shut -breaths- up.

America: I'm not telling either. X'D

Japan: . . . .

China: -hugs panda- Thank you. :) -glares at - Don't do it, aru.

S. Korea: YOUR BREASTS SHALL BE MINE!

America: But I love hamburgers. D:

Ratchet: There's always hot dogs.

Me: I hate hamburgers. -_-

Max: How very un-American of you to say that.

Me: :P -pets Rosco-

France: . . . . until now. ;D

Canada: -hugs everyone- :)

England: I put nothing in my tea of that sort. :P

Germany: -is draged by GrassBlade to fangirl closet-

Italy: Veeeeee! Germany's gone! D:

Romano: Finally! That potato bastard is gone! The next review for all you damn bastards actually reading this crap is from Fiona.

**omg yayyyyyyyyyy!**

**anyway... russia we r having a meeting on monday XD voldemort, Captain Hook, and Slade will be there he he it's Muffin and Tea Monday XD he he yeah! woohoo**

**hmmmmmm good chapter xxx soooo not feeling well think i'm going to be si- *runs to toilet***

**f2 - sorry guys shes away yu no fighting with bitches, and dying her hair... *looks around inncently* anyway bye x XD**

Russia: ^-^

Spain: Next up is from Felicia.

**Uh America, yeah we are slow with dubbing anime; IT TOOK NEARLY 3 YEARS OR SO FOR KUROSHITSUJI TO GET DUBBED! And its taking forever to get the manga**

**Japan: *hugs* thats okay, i still love you**

**Italy: *midgame* Okay where are we suppose to go? *is lost in Epic Micky* ...**

**Canada: *takes him to Mall of America***

**Russia: Lets go parachuting da?**

**Thats all until next time**

Me: I don't know that anime. Is it funny? Action-packed? XD

Italy: Veeeeee, I don't know. :(

Russia: I don't need a parachut. ^-^

Max: . . . . ummmm, there's no snow here.

Russia: -koling silently-

Skipper (My new OC who is a koala): Last review comes from Ghost!

**DARES! (lightning strikes tree, and it catches fire)**

**(pulls out list that goes on forever) let's see...**

**england - today, you have to become a pirate again!**

**america - you have to watch all of the saw movie series. ( =) )**

**max - you must only speak in famous movie referances**

**france - you must run into the fourth wall**

**italy - you must eat salty porrige**

**germany - you must sing 'rule britania'**

**russia - (hands over bloody pipe) go nuts**

**canada - you must kick america *where the sun don't shine'**

**michalle - you must yell out that your givivng away free ice-cream 40 feet away from america**

**jap... **

**(cloak chatches fire) oh shit (i catch alight, and run's around) ohf*ckohf*ckohf*ckohf*ckohf*ckohf*ckohf*ckohf*ck...**

**(whole forest catches fire)**

England: -dressed as a pirate- -snickers-

Me: There's nothing sexier than a pirate England. *q* -whispers to Max-

Max: -nods- True dat. *q*

Me: -fangirl mode- And you must watch it in a cowboy outfit! XD

America: -dressed as a Cowboy- Haha! I can watch scary movies. Afterall, I am the hero.

France: XD -runs into forth wall-

Italy: -eats- . . . . -spits food out- This food tasts terrible! D':

Germany: -sings-

Russia: -takes pipe- ^J^

Me: -stops Canada- Nuuuu! You can't kick him there!

Canada: Why not?

Me: Because you'll be kicking Florida!

Canada: Yea . . . . and?

Me: Guess where me, Max, Ratchet, and my family's going to for Memorial Day weekend?

Canada: . . . .

Max and Ratchet: O_o

Me: You sick sick perverts.

Max: You were the one who said it. :P

Skipper: Well, that's all the time we have for now. Michelle's descided to make this story a question and dare one throughout, so be sure to send in your questions and dares as well. Till' next time readers! :D

**R&R!**


	12. One More Week

Me: Why hello there. One more week of freaking school left. :D High school's coming soon.

Max: Great. Working harder for a good grade. :P

Me: Well considering how strict my mom is about grades, yes. We'll have to work harder.

Ratchet: NOOOOOO! DX

Germany: . . . . first review is from Felicia Is Epic.

Norway: Nice name. -_-

**Actually Michelle, its a mix of angst/adventure/comedy it has a demon butler in it**

**Italy: wow this game is hard**

**Russia: but, we can go jumping over a lake if that helps**

**Max and Michelle: I have a puppy to *holds up an 8 weeks old beagle* meet Saya**

**Austria: wanna watch a movie together**

**Hungary: we're goin' to Build a Bear weither you like it or not ^_^**

***returns with Canada* we're back *has bags of books***

Canada: ^-^

Me: Sounds cool. -looks at puppy- AWWWWWWW! SO CUTE!

Max: Awwww, it's adorable. :)

Italy: -nods in agreement-

Russia: Da?

Austria: -nods-

Me and Prussia: The hills are alive with the sound of music. XD

Austria: -glares-

Hungary: Hmmmmm, fine.

America: Next up is from Fiona.

**Ha ha i wasn't sick... (T_T) innocent eyes...**

**anyway...**

**Russia - who do you hate... who do you love...**

**England - We're gonna beat you in football :P**

**Scotland - LOVE YOU! aye couldn't believe ma luck yu were in this thing XD **

**Italy - you make the best pizza + pasta in the world!**

**France - I've been up the eiffel tower, have you?**

**Spain - Let's salsa (does some fancy dancing)**

**china - Send your best ninjas to California, to find my friend, he hasnt been on since liek 3 weeks, could you make sure no one has killed him or kidnapped him**

**Japan - LOve you toooooo! and is sushi nice?**

**AHHHHH brain hurting... TOO MUCH QUESTIONS! bye xxx**

**littlemissfg / Fiona XD**

**p.s And Fiona 2 says hi**

Russia: I hate everybody.

England: That's comforting to know. (-_-')

Russia: Except for China. ^-^

China: . . . .

England: -snickers- I like to see you try.

Scotland: Ha! Someone needs to be teh badass, and aye! That's me! XD

Italy: Veeeee, thanks! :D

France: Oh hon hon hon! ;D

Me: Think long and hard what you just said there, Fiona. O_o

America: -laughs his ass off- Long and HARD! XD

Me: . . . . -headdesk-

Spain: HEADDESK! -pulls Romano to start dancing-

China: Ok, aru. -calls up ninjas-

Japan: Yes. Next review is from Ghost.

**Hi there.**

**i can't be bothered to write much here tonight, so i'll just ask 1 question and 1 dare.**

**Q - michalle, will there be another question corner for me to torture people?**

**D - italy, i want you and america to spend the night at arkam asylum.**

Me: Hmmmmm, I was thinking about doing a Maximum Ri-

Max and Ratchet: NO.

Me: -glares- . . . . fine. Errrrr Ouran High School Host Club?

Italy: Ve? Ok.

America: Dude, I can't even pronounce that.

Romano: The last f#$%ing review is from GrassBlade.

**Hehehe... FINALLY SOMEONE AGREE'S THAT HAMBUGERS ARE NASTY! ^_^**

**S. Korea: Thank you! xD That line always make me laugh...**

**England & America: So whadya do, So whadya do, So wh- *shot***

**Japan: ... I didn't get a response... .**

**England: Then can I have some of the tea? **

**Russia: ... That doesn't help... She wants to kill Michigan right now...**

**Canada: ...Hmm... Teach me how to play Hockey**

**Romano: Admit it... You like Spain.. **

**Prussia:... Can I borrow Gilbird for a little while from the Awesome you?**

**France: ... I shouldn't have said anything**

**America: I watchd a youtube video called "America is Lady Gaga" ... And I must say... you would do that...**

**Germany:... Hi...**

Me: I'm . . . . I'm not the only one? :D

Germany: Tag. :)

S. Korea: You're welcome!

America: Haha. I'm not tellin. ;)

Max: Meaning: Leave it to your little perverted yaoi fangirl imagination. XD

England: -blushes but gives teabags- Why the bloody hell should we tell you what happened?

Me: -talks silently- Hmmmm, I kinda now wanna make the next chapter a drabble of what happened in there.

Japan: Oh, I'm sorry.

Russia: Who, da?

Canada: -nods-

Romano: -blushes- I am not in love with that tomato bastard!

Prussia: Yea. :D

France: You cannot blame me for being a pervert when everyone's a pervert themselves.

Ratchet: -nods- True dat true dat. :3

Me: Till' next time readers!

**R&R!**


	13. Summer! :D

Evelyn: HI! :D

Me: We are back from Panama City! No more school! :D :D

Max: I'm tired! DX 8 f#$%ing hours in that car! I have sunburn on my f#$%ing shoulders and face, and I ache everywhere!

Robin: All of us are sunburned, Max. =_=

Max: -death glare-

Ratchet: Yea, no amout of sunblock can protect you when in Florida. :P

America: . . . .

Me: Anyone wanna read what happened during the trip can read it on Me, Max, and Ratchet :D **(In which I'll post the chapter up soon!)**. And Evelyn and Robin's here because they're sleeping over our house till' her parents are back from their cruise.

Evelyn: -nods- Arthur! Read teh reviews!

England: . . . . first review is from GrassBlade.

**My imagination is pleased with what it sees.. hehehe**

**Germany:... hehehe.. TAG!**

**Romano: YES YOU DO! Admit it! Admit it! ADMIT I- *shot***

**Prussia: ^-^ Yay! *goes off to show friends Gillbird***

**America:... why have you not died from lack of hamburgers yet! DX**

**Russia: Michigan is one of America's fifty children. And you sister Bela is out to kill her..**

**Canada: yippee! **

**France Prussia and Spain: Yes! Bad Touch Trio FTW! xD**

**Germany, Italy, Ramano, and Spain: ... *throws into Yaoi closet* ... *walks away whistling innocently***

**England: ... *dumps tea on him* The Boston Tea Party! xD**

Germany: . . . . tag. (-_-')

Romano: -blushs- No!

America: I got hot dogs. :D

Georgia: Michigan! T^T

Max: -turns to me- Michelle.

Me: I did nothing.

Max: -turns to Evelyn-

Evelyn: . . . . -sheepish laugh-

Prussia: Yes! Because we are awesome!

Germany, Itlay, Romano, and Spain: -shoved into closet-

England: You . . . . you WANKER!

Evelyn: Next review is from me and Robie.

Robin: Don't call me that. =_=

**Me: No more school! :D**

**Robin: You're enjoying this aren't you?**

**Me: Very much. :3 **

**Robin: And me and Evelyn are coming with you guys to Panama City. **

**Me: In what state? ;)**

**Robin: (-_-')**

**Me: X'D**

**Qusetions- Any useful things Jordan said yet, Michelle? Ratchet- You like FangxRatchet? XD America- Where would Georgia be? **

**Robin: Where do you think?**

**Me: Well since Georgia is right on top of Florida, I'm thinkin' somewhere slightly perverted. **

**Dares- Michelle- I commence you to write the drabble! Spain and Romano- -shoves into yaoi closet- Everyone- . . . . -sings- Do you like waffles? **

**Robin: Sorry, but Evelyn is really hyper about going to Panama City.**

**Evelyn: And you're not? D:**

**Robin: I am. -.-**

**Evelyn: YAY! ^^ -huggles- **

**Robin: O.O . . . . Bye.**

**Evelyn&Robin**

Me: Yes, I already told you it on our way to Panama City.

Evelyn: Yea, but now he won't say it anymore. D:

Ratchet: O_O . . . . ummmmmm what?

America: Haha, nope! Georgia's my left knee.

Max: Thank god. :)

Everyone: Yes.

China: Next up is from Lydia, Lilla, and . . . . Nudge, aru?

Max and Ratchet: -facepalm- Oh boy.

Robin and America: -plugs ears-

**kk... sooooooooooooooooo**

**Lilla: Get on with it!**

**Me: idk if I have any questions... France is on Vaction...**

**Nudge: *Pops up* Hi Max! I wondered where you were!well Lydia kidnapped me, and its pretty cool her *rambles***

**Me: QUESTIONS!**

**England: How do you feel to know that you had all your man-baby colonies in what became America?**

**Max: Fax or Dax/Mylan?**

**Michelle: isnt the pairing us/uk incest since UK made the US?**

**Lilla: Dares!**

**Michelle- Make a Maximum ride question corner next**

**America- eat a dan-o-nino!**

**England- you must be strapped down to watch "Sprout" You must also sing London bridge**

Max: Hi Nudge. ^^

England: O_o

Georgia: O_O

Max: No comment.

Me: Well to some extent, but America was actually founded by England and others, not born. Even during the Revolutionary War, He told England that he was no longer a child nor a little brother. It's pretty one-sided on terms of incest, and there's a very very thin line of incestous and not incestous pairings in Hetalia. Most Hetalia pairings are incest to some extent. I feel like I'm ranting/rambling now. :P Since Max and Ratchet are currently sending me death glares, I can't.

America: Ok! ^-^ -eats-

England: What the bloody hell is Sprout? I will not sing that bloody song.

Evelyn: There's always American Boy. ^^

Me: Pffft! Dat song! x3

America and me: -sings- Take me on a trip I like to go someday. Take me to New York I love to see L.A. XD

Robin: . . . . can we get back to the reviews?

Hungary: -whacks me and America with frying pan- Next review is from Fiona.

**omg i just got that (blushes) i meant the actual tower not his...**

**anyway... i like to see you try england, and scotland are yu were a quilt? (i think i've spelt it wrong) :(**

**michelle i know another michele, do you know KNDNumbuh007? **

**max you get a cookie :) xxxx**

**russia do you like me ?...**

**japan lets do karaoke :) yeah!**

**fiona 2: oh no (grabs earplugs)**

**me: i'm not that bad**

**fiona 2: i know, its just in case japan cant sing**

**japan :(**

**me: bye xxxx**

France: ;'D

Me: I know what you meant before. My pervertness was just shining through at the moment. XD Sorry. No I don't know her.

Scotland: No.

Max: :D

Russia: Yes. Will you become one with me? ^J^

Japan: :( . . . . I can sing well.

Spain: Last review is from Ghost.

**look, i have been here since chapter 3 of Michelle&Max's Dare and Question Corner, where i have reveiwed since.**

**and i should get back to my story, so...**

**...this is going to be my last till i add another chapter to my story.**

**though i'm still going to read it, so don't think i'm leaving.**

**so, can you make france wak the plank, englang?**

**goodbye. (pick's up suitcases ad walk's out of room, turning the lights off as i leave)**

Me: I hope you update soon. I really like your story. :)

Evelyn: *q*

France: Oh hon hon hon. ;D

England: -whacks- Different meaning.

France and Evelyn: Ow. D:

Ratchet: Peace! :D Till' next time readers!

**R&R!**


	14. Practically Cannon

Me, Max, and Evelyn: -sings- He said hey sister. It's really really nice to meet ya. I just met 5 foot 7 guy who's just my type. Like the way he's speakin'. His confidence is peakin'. Don't like his baggy jeans, but I might like what's underneath them. And no, I ain't been to MIA. I heard that Cali never rains. and New York heart awaits. First let's see the West End, I'll show you all my best friends. I'm likin' this American boy, American boy. Take me on a trip, I like to go someday. Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA-

Germany: Enough with the song!

Everyone: O_O

Finland: -pets Rosco- :D

Sweden: :)

Ratchet: . . . . reviews?

Robin: -nods- First one's from . . . . -headdesk- dani icarus. :P

Me: Holy crap! -jumps around- Yay! :D

**Me: HI PEOPLES! IT'S MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Jordan: Thanks a ton Michelle. Now's she obsessed with Hetalia AND Teen Titans now. **

**Me: I currently am on either episode 64 or 65. I have no dares(yet), but questions for all!**

**China- Did you know your a guy in the English subbed version of Hetalia and a girl in the original version? Which gender are you anyway? (I think a girl.)**

**America- Where is Kentucky, Wisconsin,and Minnesota located? (Kentucky's the most important)**

**Poland- You remind me of a teenage American girl. Why are you like that? My BFF is Polish and acts NOTHING like that. (She doesn't look like you either.)**

**All European countries- i heard that in Europe the drinking age is lower than here in America. Is that true?**

**France: THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?**

**England: Why are you called England in the original version but called Britain in the American subbed version? **

**Michelle: What do you think of Canada/Cuba? How about Italy/Germany? If i did a Teen Titans and Hetalia cross-over, would you read it? Did you know i once looked up a picture of the Axis powers for a show project and a picture of Hetalia was on the second page? Would you like me to stop asking questions?**

**Everyone: Why did your show change from Hetalia Axis powers to Hetalia World Series? **

**Me: Okay, the rest aren't questions or dares, but i felt like telling you guys this.**

**England and Canada: If i wasn't American, I'd either be English or Canadian.**

**Canada: I like to call you Canadaia. i also ONCE, ONLY ONCE, confused America for you. (But that was before i saw the show!)**

**China and Russia: i once saw a picture of you two coupled together. Except China was completely petrified (Hey, a big word!), and Russia had her tied up with his scarves and had this REALLY, REALLY, REALLY creepy look on his face. I can't tell, but in the picture i think China is shouting... something... and it was captioned like this: SCARVES Now With More Bondage. I also Thought it was Japan instead of China at first, too. (Before i watched the show!)**

**Japan: i like you singing your version of the theme song the best.**

**Michelle: I SOWWY I STOPPED OUR PM CONVERSATION! Are you mad at me?**

**Me: Long review is long.**

**Jordan: Chow.**

Me: -bows- My pleasure. :3

Romano: F#$%ing long review is f#$%ing long. XP

China: I'm a boy, aru.

America: -points to right elbow- Kentucky. -points to left shoulder- Wisconsin. -points to right shoulder- Minnesota.

Poland: Cause that's how I am! :D

European Countries: Yes.

France: You . . . . you say that like it's a bad thing. D:

England: Go on wikipedia. I don't feel like explaining the whole bloody reason here. =_=

Evelyn: -insert sarcasm- You sound content today, Mr. Kirkland. :P

England: -glares-

Me: I don't like CanadaxCuba. I love GerIta! It's as practically cannon as USUK. :D

Germany: -lightly blushes-

Italy: Veeee. :D

America: Practically? XD

Me: I saw it on a comment on England's facebook page, and since I've already made a Hetalia Teen Titans crossover fanfic, yes I would read yours. :3

Max: It changed to world series for worldly events. Axis powers was for WW2 events.

England and Canada: . . . . nice to know.

Canada: :(

Me and Evelyn: -giggles- Horray for RoChu. :)

Russia: ^J^

China: . . . .

Japan: -bows- Thank you. :)

Me: It's ok. I forgive you. ^^

Prussia: Delivered by the awesome me is a review from Felicia!

**I have no questions really**

**Sebastian: felicia is going to take a tour of a college**

**Me: Yeah;**

Me: Cool! My sister will be a sophomore in Georgia State University soon. :)

Evelyn: Next review's from GrassBlade.

**What does wanker mean anyways? My Anime cuz (the ONLY cousin of mine that like anime...) says that it means potato, but... If it does THEN YOUR ONE TOO ENGLAND XD**

**Germany: *innocent eyed* Did I make you angry? tag!**

**Romano:... FINE! SPAIN! ROMANO SAYS HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU!**

**America: Damn loopholes!**

**Prussia: Yes, yes you are!XD Just don't get around Michigan... She'll hit you with a hockey stick... XD**

**England:... What? I got bored... and I don't like tea... xD**

**Canada: Michi says Hi!**

**O.o when did Georgia get there... xD**

Me: -looks up word in In The Deep End glossary- Wanker: A complete idiot. (wank=masterbate)

Robin: Why couldn't you just look it up on the internet?

Me: Cause I wanted to take out this book. =_=

Germany: No, you did not. Tag.

Spain: Lo- . . . . Lovi? D:

Romano: Fine. I . . . . -mutters and blushes- love you.

Spain: -huggles Romano- Love you too, Lovi. :D

Romano: -blushes- L-Let me go!

America: Haha! XD

Prussia: Ha! The awesome me can handle a state!

England: Well, tea is certainly better than bloody coffee.

America: Nuh uhhhhhhh! Coffee is better. :P

Canada: Hello. ^-^

Me, Robin, Max, and Ratchet: -glares at Evelyn-

Evelyn: -sheepish laugh-

Georgia: . . . . ummmm last review is from Fiona.

**lol i spelt it wrong it was actually a kilt whoops... anyway... okay i wanna ask you all something, all of you must answer and Russia yes i vill join yu x**

**ok what do you do if you found your bf/gf cheating on you... what do you do to them?... and could yu ever forgive them?**

**fiona 2: that was the dumbist thing i've ever heard**

**me: soo.. whats your point...**

**fiona 2: you're bad as Valery... opps i mean TigerLily**

**me and TigerLily: OH YEAH! (high five each other)**

**fiona 2: damn it! When did yu get in?..**

**T.L: i've been standing here for ages...**

**fiona 2: (¬_¬) **

**bye xxx**

Me: I would break up with him immediately.

Max: I know I wouldn't forgive him. =_=

Everyone Else: Same.

Ratchet: Till' next time readers! ^^

**R&R! Because it's practically cannon!**


	15. Fireworks

Me: What time is it? 8D

America: -hopeful look- Adventure time? :D

Sealand: -hopeful look- Being reconized as a nation time?

Prussia: Vital region stealing time? x3

Russia: Become one with Russia time?

Me: O_o . . . . ehhhhh-

Ratchet: Eh eh.

Max: Eh eh eh.

Ratchet: Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh-

Me: -whacks with freedom bat- Damnit, let me finish.

Ratchet: Ow.. D:

China: Review time, aru?

Me: Actually no . . . . not yet anyway. Some news first. Reading dani icarus dare and question fanfic gave me an idea. We'll have a crack pairing contest. Basically you tell us a/or a few crack pairings in a review, and we'll tally up the votes while the nations will give their opinion on the pairing. Prizes are . . . .

**1****st**** Place: Crack-Couple of the story AND a Fan-fiction about them.**

**2****nd**** Place: Has to kiss at least once in EVERY CHAPTER IN TILL THE STORY ENDS!**

**3****rd**** Place: Hand-cuffed to each other for the rest of the story.**

Max: And we found a website called Googlism. Ooh! I found one for Mitchy!

**Michelle is a writer**

Me: Yes, this is true. :)

Max: It was the best I could find since most of them were extremely weird.

Ratchet: One for Max. XD

**Max is a life size training dummy designed and constructed for professional use to improve accurate technics in martial arts**

Max: -kicks Ratchet- Don't start with me.

Ratchet: Owwwwwwwwww. :(

Max: Here's one for Ratchet. +_+

**Ratchet is a theory put forth to explain the prevalence of sex as a means of reproduction**

Ratchet: -glares-

Me: Let's do some England ones for this chapter.

**England is not california**

England: The bloody hell?

Me: No he is not. That would be wrong in so many ways. O_o

Poland: Like totally wrong. O_o

**England is a 51 bedroom hotel**

England: . . . . how do I respond to this?

**England is hot**

Me and Max: -nods contently- True. *q*

England: -smirks- Why thank you very much.

**England is mine**

America: -grabs England- My Iggy. +_+

England: . . . .

**England is the biggest**

Everyone: O_o

**England is in**

Me: Where?

Max: Better question, in who? x3

France: I know! ;D

America: -glares-

England: -slightly blushes- Bloody perverts.

**England is ready**

England: -insert sarcasm- Jolly damn great, more perverted ones. =_=

Prussia: Wow. xD

**England is england's england**

England: I beg your pardon?

**England is superior to the usa**

America: D:

**England is a comfortable 47 room hotel**

England: O_o -headdesk-

Ratchet: HEADDESK!

**England is soooo much better than the usa**

America: But . . . . but I'm the hero. D:

Me: Next chapter will be Italy. Now it's review time. :D

Romano: FINALLY! First damn review comes from Evelyn and Robin.

**Me: Wait, that's what wank means? Wow, you should look up what fat in German is called. XD And there's a word for pairings like GerIta and USUK: SemiCannon. **

**Robin: She actually looked it up this time. =_=**

**Me: -glares-**

**QUESTIONS- What about the Nyotalia nations? Mitchy and Max: Who's the most yaoi-obsessed out of you both? America: Were you the secret judge to the Miss USA pagent? Colombia: Since when did you have a facebook page? Karen: Who's the best-lookin' dude there? England and Scotland: Have you ever worn a kilt? Jordan: Where's England? -hopeful look-**

**Robin: He's not gonna say it. -_-**

**Me: You are so negative today. What's up with you? :(**

**Robin: Nothing, just -yawns- tired.**

**DARES- Jordan: SAY IIIITTTT. *_* Michelle: Bring Justin for this chapter, and update the crossover fic and the group fic. **

**Me: See ya! ^^**

**Evelyn&Robin**

England: -nods- Yes, that's what it means. -_-

Me: -remembers a German book from German class- Wait a minute, I told you this before.

Prussia: It's dick. x3

Germany: . . . .

Me: What's the point of asking a genderbent nation a question when you can ask the actual nation? (-_-') And Max is the most yaoi-obsessed.

Max: I am not! You're the most yaoi-obsessed!

Me: I started getting into yaoi around the World Series season, while _you_ got into yaoi within the Axis Powers season.

Max: Well who was the one that found the first USUK video we ever watched and loved?

Me: Who was the first one to look up pictures and read fanfics of yaoi?

Max: Who was the first one to discover the USUK drama cd?

Me: Well who was the first one to read a figgy lemon?

Max: Who was the one that read FIVE USUK lemons in one night?

Me: You read them with me! And you picked the lemons! Annnd, you forced me to read them with you!

Max: . . . . oh yeah. -sheepish laugh-

Me: -facepalm-

Justin: Brain Damage! XD

America: . . . . maybe . . . . you have no proof! x3

Colombia: Michelle made it for me a few days ago.

Me: You idiot! You're seriously gonna ask my sister? She probably can't even pronounce anime let alone know who all these people are. XP

Karen: -whacks- I heard that. =_=

Me: :P

Karen: Hmmmmm, the guy in the yellow shirt with the red vest.

Spain: :D

Max: Weird, you have an American football player boyfriend.

Karen: . . . . and?

Max: -sighs- Oh, nothing. -walks away-

Karen: Who are all these people anyway? You know mom's gonna kick your ass when she finds a whole bunch of guys in the house.

Me: Their from a show. I'll sent them home when the chapter's over, now go away. :P

Karen: -eyerolls and walks away-

England: No.

Scotland: . . . . once.

Jordan: No Engwend.

Me: I'll update later.

Ratchet: -learns what Justin is- Hey Fang! Pay the damn child support! XD

Justin: Next review is from GrassBlade.

**^^ USUK is almost Canon! **

**W-wank means... *falls onto the ground lauging***

**England: *slaps* they both suck.**

**Germany: Tag, it doesn't seem like you to play tag...**

**Spain and Romano: AWWW! So cute!**

**Prussia: ...Sorry to say this... but your not even on the map anymore, and Michigan is... And she has a hockey stick...**

**Italy: ...How ADHD can you get? And my big sis is Italian...**

Me: It's SemiCannon. ^^

England: I beg your pardon? =_=

Germany: You mean you weren't saying hi?

Romano: -blushes- Shut up!

Prussia: Well I have my 5 meters!

Italy: -shrugs- Veeeeee . . . . :D

Me: My big sister is annoying. :P

Karen: -comes back- -whacks- -walks away-

Me: . . . . owwwwwwwww. :( I need tea.

Max: Cramps?

Me: . . . . no? -walks away-

Max: I want some too please!

England: A cup for me as well please.

Sealand: Me too please! And next review is from Dani.

**Me: HI! **

**Jordan: What's with the headdesk Robin? Did you miss us trying to kill you?**

**Me: I'm not sure. Anywho...**

**Dares!**

**Japan- Go listen to the song Yoshimi Battles the Pink Robots Pt. 1 by the Flaming Lips and tell me what you think. It reminded me of you**

**France- One of the country's have to duct tape you to a wall and you have to stay their 'till i say so, because you creep me out**

**Belarus- Your not a real country anymore. I checked. And yes, i know that's not a dare, but still. **

**Me: That's all. **

**Jordan:Really? **

**Me: Except for this: I'm sorry i called you a girl, China! I really am! Oh, and i am also sorry to Hong Kong for not knowing you were your own country! I sorry! T-T**

**Jordan: Before she starts having to apologize to anyone else, BYE.**

Max: I'm pretty sure Robbie was just irritated. (-_-')

Japan: -listens to song-

England: -rolls out duct tape- +_+

France: Oh merde. DX

Belarus: +_+

China: It's ok, aru.

Hong Kong: It's fine. Next review's from RingetteTheAdorableConquerer.

**Maid 1: Mme Ringette's review is in video form.**

**Maid 2: And it's long, be warned.**

***click***

**RORSCHACH AND DEADPOOL! A NUT AND A FOOL!**

**Rings: I have an intro. lolweird.**

***static, new scene of Rings***

**Rings: Hello everyone. I just have to say that this story is funny and addicting. So of course I had to review! (And ask questions.) So without further ado, a few of my OC's will be asking a few of my questions.**

***static***

**Episcopal Church In The USA: Hi England! Who's your favorite Beatle?**

**Georgia (the Koiis' one): Hey America! *gives burger* So, where's Ohio? And do you love England? 'cos our America does. And hi Michelle! Rings thought you might like to meet me. Also, America- sing "Santa Fe" from the musical Newsies!**

***static***

**Rings: NEVER MIND. I SHALL DO THE REST OF THESE QUESTIONS.**

**Finland- Why won't you admit that you love Sweden? You're breakin' Berwald's heart!**

**Sweden- *in Swedish accent* How's yer wife? How in love with Finland are ya?**

**Latvia- Are you in love with anyone? **

**Russia- I AM ONE WITH MOTHER RUSSIA DA *bashes France in the head with bottle of vodka***

**Norway- At least say you're Denmarks best friend. (or boyfriend... Either one works :3)**

***static***

**Ringette: That was long. So, anyone want a Hetalia mochi? (Besides you, Estonia. You already have an Amerimochi and an Italimochi.) I run a mochi corporation! *looks off screen and gasps* Nonononono! Not while I'm on camera! *runs offscreen and the video ends***

**Maids: Thank you for having us. You wrote a great story.**

Me: Thankies. :)

England: I guess it would have to be Lennon.

America: Ohio would be my right pinky. :D

Finland: But I do love Su-san. :)

Sweden: . . . . good.

Latvia: . . . . uhhhhhh . . . .

Russia: ^^

France: Owwww. Mon Dieu, what did I ever do you? D:

Norway: . . . . friend.

Denmark: -coughboyfriendcough-

Me: I want an Americamochi please?

Italy: Veeeee next review's from Lydia, Lilla, and Nudge.

**ME: missed last chappie! wanna know why? It was cause i was writing!**

**Lilla: You are an Epic beta btw**

**Nudge: and now shes writing a one-shot about me!**

**Me: correct :)**

**-questions-**

**America-what was the explorer who discovered you named? Where is Ohio?**

**England-are smiley faces yummy? What is Fringe?**

**Michelle- can you dance?**

**-Dares-**

**England-Dance**

**America- Eat a glob of shampoo and mustard**

**Michelle- *Hand Kinect and Dance central* Play this game at the end of the level! (I just "Finished the game)**

Me: Thank you. :)

America: Christopher Columbus, and Ohio is my right pinky.

England: Fringe is a decorative border of thread.

Me: Yes. I'll play the game later.

America: But the hero would die. D:

England: I will not. =_=

Spain: Next is from Felicia.

**Okay i finally have something!**

**Greece and Turkey: why do you hate each other?**

**Japan: *holds cookie out* for you**

**America: name one thing we're proud to have**

**England: teach me to summon russia ^^**

**Russia: Lets have a drinking contest da?**

**China: your name Yao, is one letter short for something all fangirls are squeeling for**

**France: I just want to Say hi ^_^**

Turkey: Because we do.

Japan: Thank you. :)

America: FREEDOM! :D

England: If you must know, I will teach you after this chapter.

Russia: -holds out vodka- ^J^

China: -gets it- =_=' . . . . lovely, aru.

France: Bonjour. Lastly, from Fiona.

**thanks xxxxx for answering my question xxx**

**anyway...**

**me: i'm going on holiday so i may not be able to respond **

**fiona 2: going away on friday woohoooo**

**me: i know but pleaseeee dont cry will be back next friday**

**fiona 2: conga... bah bah bah bah!**

**me: bye xx :(**

Me: Hope to see you back soon. Well, till' next time readers!

-4th Wall explodes-

Everyone: O_O

Romano: What the f#$%!

Me: -sees a firework- Hong Kooonnnng. +_+

Hong Kong: . . . . -walks away innocently-

**R&R!**


	16. Happy Birthday America! :D

America: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEEEE! :D

Me: -whispering tone- I lost my voice. T_T

America: That sucks dude. D:

Me: I know. TT^TT

Max: So her mom is forcing Mitchy to take a vow of silence for a few hours.

Me: Which is not gonna happen.

Max: ...and since it's Alfred's B-Day, we'll do some Googlism about him. :)

America: :DD

**America is the nation's largest**

Germany: Nation's largest what?

Prussia: Well it's no match for my 5 meters!

**America is not a hamburger**

America: If I was, I would've eaten myself. x3

**America is dangerously**

America: Hot.. ;)

Everyone: =_=

**America is not innocent**

Me: No he is not. ^q^

France: +_+

America: ...

**America is lazy**

America: D:

**America is not a hamburger president bush's attempts to rebrand the united states are doomed naomi klein thursday march 14**

Me: I knew there was a reason why I never liked Bush. =_=

France: -nods in agreement-

Max: Next chapter WILL be Italy. We promise.

Italy: Veeeee... first review's from Felicia Is Awesome than Prussi. ^^

Prussia: Ha! You wish!

**Spain: Can i have some Churros?**

**Romano: *hug***

**Japan: *pats his head* Youre welcome my fav. country i woves you**

**America: True, i'm proud that WE have DISNEY WORLD! *rock out sign* **

**England: *somehow summons Sebastian from Black butelr* well, its a demon it'll do *hugs***

**Russia: *on bottle number 4* upifgufahAmericah;jnnupvidyGay fornp;agifnGermany! -*Incoherant drunk talk***

**China: *hands you a kitten plushie* For you ^_^**

**France: teach me some french?**

**and that's it, TO THE FOURTH OF JULY PARADE! *gets us good seats* after this is the Fireworks**

Spain: Si. ^^ -gives churros-

Romano: ...let go of me.

Japan: ^^

America: :DDD

England: ...

Max: Ummmm, I think Russia is naming a crack pairing.

Ratchet: -writes it down-

China: Thanks! :D

France: -holds up a rose- What would you like to know? ;D

Me: Some of my family members had to go to work today, so we celebrated Independence Day yesterday. **(Hence, why my voice is leaving.)**

Max: But we're going to Stone Mountain park to see the fireworks today. Woo! XD

Wy: Next, from Yaycupcakes.

**Allo there! England! Ur my fav character! I love u! ^,^ anyways, questions!**

**England- say it! Do u luv America!**

**Max- r u fallen in luv with dylan? **

**America- point out the 50 states on ur body plz**

**England- is it true that u react weirdly when some one touches ur eyebrow?**

**Italy's- say one nice thing about the other**

**Dares: (Plz do them!)**

**England- dress up in this frilly sexy maid outfit and wear the black stillouttes**

England: Why thank you.

France: It would be a good birthday present. ;D

England: -blushes- I will not.

Max: No.

England: No and no. =_=

Italy: Veeeee you're always there for me, fratello. :)

Romano: You're always so damn happy.

Spain: Next, from Fiona.

**f2: lol we're back! had a gd time xx**

**me: :'(**

**f2: sorry guys, fiona told the guy that told her he loved her to go away, cos they cant be together. Now she thinks she did wrong...**

**me: i think i love him now! :'(**

**f2: anyway BIG question to everyone... WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE COUNTRY/PERSON IN THE STORY! **

**me: plus... does anyone have glue... i need to mend my heart **

**:(**

**:(**

**:(**

**pairings: England and USA ALL THE WAY!**

**and hmmmmmmmmmmmmm i think italy and france would be good together... xxx bye**

**me: WAHHHHHHHHHHHh!**

Ratchet: Ummmm, USUK isn't really crack, but oh well. -writes down pairings- Prussia.

Me: England.

Max: France. Next, from Dani.

**Me: R-really? I-i inspired you? Wow. T-that also means that means that someone is still reading my stories even though i haven't updated in about half a year... Wow... Well, Thank you! Because of that, i WILL go updated that fic, hopefully today!**

**Jordan: Really? Great! (Snickers) Robin missed us torturing him...**

**Me: And since i have no dares... Here's a bunch of crack couples!(I spun my globe or picked randomly from a book of countries for most of them)**

**. Austria and Taiwan**

**. Italy and Belarus**

**. England and China**

**. America ans Switzerland**

**. Turkey and Finland**

**. Belgium and Germany**

**. Greece and Romania**

**. Sweden and Spain **

**And 'cause i love this couples SOOOOOOO much:**

**.Japan and America**

**.Canada/Russia**

**Jordan: Were done for now, so like, bye. We have stories to get to.**

**Me: (Determined)RIGHT!**

Ratchet: O_O Woa... -writes down pairings-

America: Last review's from ScotlandsAngel264, dudes.

**Hai people im called ScotlandsAngel264 for a reasone coz my Oc is Glasgow so ima let her do the taking coz im a lazy B*£$"**

**Glasgow: Estimado papa Scotland umm can i have a hug pls...on to the Questions**

**Scotand: were did you put the whisky dad i have combed the house and still cant find it...you bette tell me or im calling Edinburgh...and can you hit Uncel Iggy for me and Edinburgh...thxs**

**England: i still hate you and do you know were London is i canny find her...**

**France: were is Paris coz i canny find her either**

**Spain and Romano: hug?**

**Canada: hug**

**Russia: can i have a hug and borrow your pipe i wanna beat up Iggy -glaes at him-**

**China:hug?**

**America: i hate you still...oh yeah can you say hai to all 50 of your states pls thxs**

**Prussia: my dads more awesomer than you and you little bird combined! can i borrow gilbird for an hour?**

**Michelle: hug**

**Max: hug?**

**Germany: how an you put up with Italy surendering all the tme my dad would kill me if i gave up coz a true Scottish city NEVE. GIVES .IN...they may take or lives but they shall never take ou FREEDOM**

**Italy: hug?**

**thats all from Me Glsgow and ScotlandsAngel264 see ya**

**ScotsAngel:BYE -huggs scotland-**

Scotland: -hugs back-

Me: No violence. My brother is right next to me.

Jordan: ^^

England: Sod off you. =_=

France: -shrugs-

Russia: -hands over pipe- ^J^

Everyone: -hugs back-

Germany: You get used to it after a while.

Me: -drinks tea- Ok, let's talk about the pairings.

Ratchet: -nods- Right.

Max and Sealand: I want some tea. D:

**AmericaxGermany**

Me: I like the pairing, and it kinda makes since?

Hungary: But it should be GermanyxAmerica.

Germany: O_O

America: -shrugs- It could be worse.

**EnglandxAmerica**

Me: This one's not crack. USUK shall forever be my OTP. ^q^

Max: Waaaiitt, that would be UKUS meaning England would be seme. ;D

England: +_+

America: I'm pretty sure she meant AmericaxEngland . . . . right? -silently hoping-

**ItalyxFrance**

Hungary: It should be switched around. Italy is way too uke.

Me: Italy should never ever ever _ever_ be seme. =_=

France: Ohonhonhon. +_+

Italy: Veeeeee?

**Austria and Taiwan**

Me: I really can't picture this for some reason.

Taiwan: -lightly blushes- Uhwaaaaa?

Austria: ...

**Italy and Belarus**

Max: No, just no. =_=

Belarus: My heart belongs to big brother.

Italy: VEEEEEEE? I don't like this pairing! D:

**England and China**

Me: This one's not really crack, but it's still a cute pairing. :)

China: I don't like Arthur that way. -_-

England: Nor as do I.

**America and Switzerland**

Ratchet: This makes since. XD

Switzerland: -brings out gun- Who's been pairing me up?

Everyone: O_O -backs away slowly-

America: ...

**Turkey and Finland**

Sweden: -death glares-

Turkey: -gulps-

Finland: Su-san?

**Belgium and Germany**

Me and Hungary: Awwwww. ^^

Belgium: ...

Germany: I don't like her that way.

**Greece and Romania**

Greece and Romania: O_O

**Sweden and Spain **

Spain: But I love Lovi. D:

Romano: -blushes-

Sweden: I don't like this pairing.

**Japan and America**

Japan: ...

Me and Max: Ameripan yes! :D

Hungary: It needs to be switched though.

Me: Yea, I really can't picture Japan topping America anytime soon. *_*

America: It's not crack. XD

**Canada/Russia**

Max: Is . . . . is this one suggesting Canada be seme? *_*

Canada: Uhwaaaaa?

Russia: I should be seme, da. ^J^

America: -steps in front of Canada- Hands off Mattie. -serious face-

Canada: ...

Me: I don't like any Russia pairing EXCEPT for RoChu.

China: ...why?

Me: Most pairings with Russia just don't feel right to me. RoChu is a tolerant one though.

England: -drinks some gin- Now that this chapter's over, I will now go back home at least until today is over. -disappears-

Me: ...till' next time readers?

**R&R!**


End file.
